Love's Labour Lost
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: What if Kikyo went too far for revenge and angered Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome? Whose side would Inuyasha choose and why is Sesshomaru helping Kagome? Kikyo Bashing... KagSess. Complete. Sequel to come.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please be kind this is my first fic, although any comments are welcome. Just so that you know, I am totally anti-Kikyo, I am not much better when it comes to Kagome but I really hate Kikyo. So for any pro-Kikyo fans out there, leave now!

Disclaimer: I do not know Inuyasha that is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own Sessy and Miroku. I wish.

"" Dialog

_Italics _ thoughts

() A/N

On with the fic!

* * *

Love's Labour Lost:

From the dark corner, a cold presence looms over the figure of a young sleeping child.

"The fever isn't breaking" solemnly the healer reported.

"Perhaps Milord, we should seek outside aid to heal the girl" the old vassal suggested.

As the young child began to stir, and opened her fatigued brown eyes.

"Jake, Lord Sesshomaru, do not worry, this Rin will be just fine and even if something should happen, Lord Sesshomaru could always use Tenseiga to reviveme." She said with a toothy grin.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and gave Rin a look of compassion, although only those who have been around him a long time could notice the slight change in outer appearance.

"Rest Rin, I, Lord Sesshomaru, will be certain to see you are made well. Come Jaken".

As the two left the room Rin obediently obeyed Sesshomaru's orders and drifted off to dream of her strong Lord and protector.

* * *

"Jaken, find aid of any kind to heal Rin's ailment"

"But Milord, Rin is right, you can just use Tenseiga to bring her back if the worst should come"

As Sesshomaru sent a cold glare down to Jaken the vassal quickly stuttered out apologies.

"N-not that I would ever question you Milord"

"Rin is in my care and I shall not allow her to die again"

* * *

"Bye Inuyasha!"

"And where do you think you're going wench?"

"First of all, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME WENCH?! SIT BOY! And second, I am only going home to get food, bandages and medicine. I'll return soon."

"Feh, just hurry up" Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled himself up.

She smiled as she waved and jumped into the well to return to her own time. Inuyasha just sighed and returned to Kaede village.

"Mom I'm home! Can I have some money to go buy bandages, food and medicine?"

"Here honey, be home for dinner."

2 hours later:

"Must you rush back so soon? You haven't been home in months. Wouldn't you like a nice hot bath and a nap"

"I guess Inuyasha could wait, I haven't had a good bath in ages. Besides what could possibly happen if I'm a little late?"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin's fever has gotten worse! The healer suggests we seek out the healing abilities of a powerful miko" Jaken quickly blabbered out.

"What miko would possibly aid a demon such as myself" Sesshomaru pondered out loud.

_I am a powerful and fearful demon Lord I could force anyone to help me at anytime _(Sorry ya'll it's a little OOC but yeah)

"Perhaps Milord, your brother's wench. She seems to put others before herself" Jaken suggested as he cowers in fear because he mentioned Inuyasha.

"That may be the only way" Sesshomaru stated.

"Very well Lord Sesshomaru, I will begin preparations to fetch... Kagome I believe it is"

"Kagome......."

A/N: I know I'm sorry this chapter is very uneventful, but like I said it is only my first fic and I have plans for it to get very interesting. The title is from a Shakespeare play so if you're a dork like me and have read it or seen it please let me know if you think I should have it end truthfully to the play. Please Review...if you want...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I really didn't expect people to read it the first day I posted it and I most especially didn't think you would like it. Updates will come randomly, depending on how much I pay attention in classes.... :-D so please bear with me during rough weeks. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters those are the property of the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

Actions

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 2:

"Inuyasha, why isn't Kagome back yet?" Shippo whined

"Feh, why the hell would I know? She probably fell asleep like she usually does. I'm going to go get her and drag her back"

"Inuyasha, perhaps it would be better to allow her some time. She hasn't been home in a long while" Miroku calmly advised as his cursed hand slowly inched its way toward Sango's ... Bam

"I agree with the hentai" Sango stated as she lifted Hirakotsu from Miroku's head "give her time to rest and be with her family"

"Feh....."

* * *

"Milord, why are you changing course, shouldn't we be heading for the village?" Jaken 'protested'

"No, the girl's scent is coming from the forest and for some reason she is alone. This may be easier than predicted"

"Ugh! Why did I have to make my bag so heavy? How the hell am I supposed to get Ou-"

She screamed the end of her phrase is Sesshomaru lifted her up from the well and gracefully dropped her on her ass.

"Why you arrogant, pompous bastard!"

Kagome bitched as she wiped her self off, all the while looking down at herself.

"How dare you just drop..."

Kagome's train of thought came to a screeching halt as she came face to face (well she's too short for that but you know) with her 'rescuer' only to discover it was none other than Sesshomaru.

"Stay back! I'll Scream!" She threatened

A small smirk graced his lips at that comment.

"Go ahead and scream, that mutt of yours couldn't save you even if he tried, he wouldn't even make it here in time to save you"

"Why you ..."

"Hold your tongue!" Jaken interrupted drawing attention to the fact that he existed.

"You will never get the Tetsaiga!" Kagome hastily declared

"I said to hold your tongue!" Jaken indignantly screamed.

"I am not after the half-breed's sword" Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Th-then what are you here for?" Kagome nervously stuttered out as she began to slowly back towards the well.

"My lord requires your... assistance" Jaken reluctantly revealed.

"WHAT?!"

"He wants your help!"

"Wait, what?"

"I require your aid to heal my young charge, the young girl that you have seen on occasion" Sesshomaru explained.

"The young girl" Kagome pondered, her face lighting up with realization, "but, why me?"

"It would be helpful if you would come with me now... Please" Sesshomaru stated, stumbling over the last word.

(Kinda like Beauty and the Beast when he requests she come to dinner, sorry I couldn't help myself )

"Rin's fever continues to rise and she can barely breath from coughing" Jaken interceded,

_Why is my lord being so polite to this disgusting and unworthy human?_

"Very well, give me one moment" Kagome stated as she began to dig through her bag finally retrieving her goal: paper and pen

_ Inuyasha_

_ Gone to help.... Someone, don't worry I'll be back soon._

_ Kagome_

She pinned it to the well and the three departed, giant yellow backpack in toe.

* * *

"Inuyasha where's Kagome" Shippo whined "It has been a really long time"

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sango inquired.

"I'm going to bring her back now!"

As he neared the well he notices the note. Upon reading the note he catches his brother's scent mingled with Kagome's.

"THAT BASTARD!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the updates!

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Inuyasha, although I wouldn't mind rights to Miroku, Sessy or well, Kirby Morrow.

"" Dialogue

_italics _thoughts

() A/N

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 3

"KAAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
Inuyasha let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

"Did you hear something" Kagome inquired

"No, I did not and since my hearing is vastly greater than yours, so neither did you" Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"Hmph"

* * *

"Inuyasha, what is wrong? Why did you scream?" Miroku inquired as he, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo came running.

"Where is Kagome-chan?" Sango asked looking around.

"Yeah, didn't you scream her name" Shippo pestered while searching for his surrogate mother.

"Inuyasha, why are ye shaking" Kaede observed.

"That f-ing bastard, that son-of-a-bitch! How dare he involve her!?"

"What are ye blabbering about?" Kaede demanded.

"Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome!"

"What?!" They all declared.

"He must want Tetsaiga" Miroku inferred.

"I have to get her back!" He declared as he started off following Sesshomaru's scent.

"Inuyasha wait for us!"

Unbeknownst to all, these events are all be observed from a far.

* * *

"She has a very bad temperature" Kagome stated as she stood up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru asked immediately "You are supposed to tend to Rin's illness and will not be leaving until she is well"

"I need to get cold water and a cloth for her fever, so that she can be more comfortable" Kagome stated calmly.

"And where do you expect to find these things?" he asked with an eyebrow raised (awww, he so cute!)

"Ummmmm, I guess I didn't think about that" she mumbled as a blush began to creep onto her cheeks.

(OOC sorry....) _Heh, So she's easy to embarrass that could make this more interesting...wait! What am I thinking. She's a pathetic human mortal girl._

"Oh Sesshomaru..." Kagome called as she waved her hand in front of his blank stare.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked trying to cover the fact he had gotten caught lost in thought staring at Kagome. "Fetch cold water and a cloth"

"Do you have a kitchen in this castle? How stupid of me, of course you have a kitchen here, I mean this place is gigantic!" Kagome muttered

"Why do you need to use the kitchen, wench?" Jaken demanded

"First, **DON'T CALL ME WENCH! I HAVE A NAME KAGOME KA-GO-ME!**" She screamed out at the top of her lungs making Jaken inch back towards the door. "and second, when Rin wakes up she'll need something nutritious to eat with her medicine to help her get better" she calmly finished her sentence.

"Jaken, don't you have some water to be fetching?" Sesshomaru reminded him pulling him out of his shocked stupor.

_Did Sesshomaru just smirk. No he couldn't have. It was only a quick glimpse, but I must have been imagining it. _Kagome thought.

"Follow me and I will take you to the kitchen, but you better know how to cook because I don't cook." Sesshomaru stated emphasizing the word don't.

"That's fine, I didn't take you for the cooking type" Kagome stated as she followed him out.

* * *

A few hours later:

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" Kagome screamed.

"WELL YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WOULD BE HOT!" Sesshomaru barked back (hehe barked hehe)

"WELL NOW LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!"

"Why is everyone yelling, is Master Jaken in trouble again?" Rin inquired as she walked in all sleepy and rubbing her eyes.

"Rin! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Kagome fretted "here, have some soup and I'll get your medicine"

Kagome walked over to her gigantic, ugly, yellow backpack and pulls out a bottle of cherry children's cough syrup (couldn't help it).

* * *

"Will you guys hurry up!?" Inuyasha barked (hehe, he barks too, ok so I'm a bit crazy right now... deal with it) "Who knows what could've happened to Kagome by now!"

"Inuyasha we are traveling as fast as we can" Shippo whined.

"Besides, if Sesshomaru wanted the Tetsaiga he wouldn't harm Kagome" Miroku pointed out.

"Whatever just hurry up!"

* * *

"Kukuku, This is turning out to be much more interesting. I could get rid of Sesshomaru and his bastard of a brother at the same time" Naraku stated.

"Naraku! I told you, I will not allow you to kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru you may do what you like with, but Inuyasha is mine." Kikyo reminded.

"Very well, as long as you succeed in taking him to the depths of hell with you this time I do not care. As long as he is out of my way." Naraku agreed.

"What of Kagome my lord?" Kagura interceded

"Kikyo may do what she wishes with her, I have no need for a mere human wench"

* * *

twitch "What is wrong with you" Sesshomaru demanded

"I don't know I couldn't help it, I just twitched for some odd reason." Kagome stated

* * *

"I will rid myself of that pathetic incarnation once and for all!" Kikyo stated, a smirk appearing on her lips and she contemplated Kagome's destruction and her finally taking Inuyasha to hell with her. "I will take my leave of you now Naraku and make the preparations for the battle to come"

_I cannot let the two of them succeed. I need Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alive if I ever hope to be free. Damn that wench Kikyo. I knew she would be trouble. I must warn them, but how? Wait! I know._

"My lord, how can you trust Kikyo not to betray you?" Kagura demanded.

"I cannot" he stated calmly.

"What?!" Kagura demanded. "Please my lord, allow me to accompany her and make certain she does not betray you."

"As you wish Kagura, but remember I control you and I could take away your freedom at anytime. Do not try anything stupid now" Naraku warned as Kagura began to leave following Kikyo's scent.

A/N: I told you all I didn't like Kikyo. I warned you so there it is, the beginning of Kikyo's role in this fic. I hope you like it. I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing to let me know what you think! Oh and if you want any Sango/Miroku stuff just let me know because I don't know whether or not I should add it in. Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for my reviews! I feel so LOVED! Here I thought that no one would like my fic. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed my fic. Especially thanks to "Sesshomaru is mine back" I know, I know I do understand your hatred of Kikyo. Trust me she will get hers this time. Bwa hahahahahahahaha (anyway)

" " Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

( ) A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and unfortunately I never will. (cries) anyway, on to the Fic!

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 4

"Kagome-chan come pick flowers with me for Lord Sesshomaru" Rin called to her new 'mother'

* * *

Three hours earlier:

"Rin you're awake" Kagome noticed

"Are you feeling better Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, this Rin is feeling much better."

Turning to look at Kagome, Rin inquired "Are you my new mommy?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm" Kagome answered slightly blushing

"If you wish Rin, this Kagome could be your new mother" Sesshomaru replied

"wh-What?!" Kagome managed to stutter out.

"Kagome, would you please look after Rin I have some things I must attend to"

"Um, sure Lord Sesshomaru"

* * *

"Rin wait for me!" Kagome called after Rin's retreating form after coming out of her reverie.

"Rin, How did you and Sesshomaru end up traveling together?" Kagome asked finally catching up to the girl.

"He saved my life and now he looks after me"

"Are you and Sesshomaru gonna be my new parents?" Rin asked after a long silence

"Um, I don't really know what to say to that Rin"

* * *

"Will you guys Hurry up! We are almost at Sesshomaru's castle. We need to hurry up" Inuyasha yelled at the rest of the group

"Inuyasha we are moving as fast as we can, you barely allowed us 6 hours to rest last night" Miroku mentioned.

"Kagome could be in danger! We don't know what could have happened to her!"

"Inuyasha she will be fine. Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her if he wishes to trade her for the Tetsaiga" Sango reminded him.

"Feh. Just hurry up will you"

* * *

"It is almost time Kagura. Alert Naraku that I will need the aid of his demon shortly" Kikyo ordered.

"I don't take orders from anyone Kikyo, especially a dead bitch like you" Kagura complained

"You take orders from that weakling Naraku" Kikyo mentioned with a smirk.

"I only take orders from him because my life hangs in the balance of his mood. As soon as he is killed I will be freed from that despicable demon's grasp. Besides, it seems he is already aware of the fact that the hour is at hand" Kagura mentioned as Naraku's new incarnation began to head this way.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Did you feel that? Something is coming this way!" Miroku

"I know, and it isn't Sesshomaru either" Inuyasha mentioned

* * *

"Kagome-chan? What is it? You just zoned out there. Are you okay?" Rin asked as Kagome phased out.

"Rin we need to find Sesshomaru, something is coming this way and it has a sacred jewel shard"

"No need, I am fully aware a demon was on the way" Sesshomaru responded.

"Jaken, bring Ah-Un. Rin and Kagome get on Ah-Un's back and it will take you back to the Castle"

"No! I want to go with you. I am not leaving this all to you. It is my duty to collect the jewel shards and I am going with you. Besides I have my bow here with me and I am the only one here who can tell you where the jewel shard is"

"I, unlike my pathetic brother, do not need to know where the jewel shard is in order to defeat the demon"

"I am coming with you anyway. If you don't pull the jewel shard out then the demon will regenerate itself and then you will never defeat it"

"DO YOU DARE QUESITON MY STRENGTH AND ABILITY TO DEFEAT A DEMON?!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I am not and I am coming with you!"

"Very well, Jaken bring Rin and Ah-Un. If it gets too dangerous come down and bring Kagome back to the castle"

"Yes My lord." _Why does my lord care what happens to that stupid wench?!_

A/N: Ok, well I so intended for the chapter to keep going, but I want to keep the chapters the same length. Sorry everybody but I promise you, my hatred of Kikyo will be revealed soon and the true point of the story will be revealed soon. Oh and btw in Love's Labour Lost the suitors and the girls they love have to separate in the end due to one of the girl's father dying. So I don't know whether or not I am going to stay true to the title or do what I wish. Lemme know what you think I should do. Thanks to everyone again. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really want to thank you guys all for reviewing my story. I am so glad that you guys like it. Hopefully my classes will remain as boring as they are and uneventful as well because I get a lot of writing done during them. On with the fic!

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

Disclaimer: I do not and unfortunately never will own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 5

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome took off into the air, with Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms floating along on his cloud (thingy) with Rin and Jaken following from a safe watching distance on Ah-Uh's back. 

Sesshomaru growled as he caught a scent that was blowing in the wind.

"What is it?" Kagome inquired

"Inuyasha, I smell Inuyasha" He spat out.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what is the matter? Why have you come to a stop" Miroku called from behind seeing how Inuyasha came to a screeching halt. 

"Kagome is nearby" He said sniffing the air "and Sesshomaru is with her" he snarled.

"I understand Sesshomaru defending his lands, but why bring Kagome along?" Sango questioned.

* * *

As the two groups approached each other, still far off, a soul stealer glided across the sky and over the clearing the two groups were approaching. As they got closer the soul stealer disappeared into the trees. 

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha muttered as he landed on the ground and his eyes carefully followed the track of the soul stealer.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome stiffen as she saw the soul stealer and could feel her pain and jealousy as Inuyasha once again forgot about her.

"Allow me to repay my debt to you. Just play along" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome, slightly confused was barely able to manage out an "O-Okay" as she allowed herself to be embraced by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her, drawing Inuyasha's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sesshomaru! Let Kagome go. You'll never get the Tetsaiga from me!"

"You are a bastard aren't you?" Sesshomaru stated calmly "You always think everything is about you, don't you Inuyasha"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I do not want nor do I need your stupid sword anymore, little brother" Sesshomaru added with a slight smirk.

"Then give Kagome back. Let her go!"

"Now why would I do that? Your first impression was that I wanted your sword in exchange for the girl's safety, yet you declared outright that I couldn't have the Tetsaiga even while I was still holding Kagome. I could've killed her that instant because you chose your sword over her well-being. How foolish" Sesshomaru felt a wave of delight course through him as Kagome tightened her hold on him and he felt her emotions change from sadness to anger.

"So if you don't want Tetsaiga, What do you want?" Shippo inquired politely and meekly from behind Miroku's leg.

" I have what I wanted." Sesshomaru stated pulling Kagome even closer (If that was possible)

"What do you mean you have what you want?!" Inuyasha barked "Kagome is not something to have and to claim. Let her go free!"

"Why dear brother, you of all people should know she is not one to be taken lightly. I did not force her to come with me if that is what you believe. She came of her own free will. Isn't that right Kagome?" Sesshomaru responded the smirk now evident.

"He came to ask me to heal Rin, Inuyasha. I went with him to help her" Kagome declared

"Well the girl seems fine now, Return Kagome!"

"That my dear brother is completely up to her. You forgot you were trying to save her when you saw your dead bitch's soul stealer, your stupidity could've cost Kagome her life, she is a fine healer and mother for Rin, she is rather beautiful, she can sense the Shikon Jewel Shards and she treats me with the respect she knows I deserve. Now why would I want to give that up? " Sesshomaru inquired.

All Inuyasha could do was stare dumbly at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

_Did Sesshomaru just call me beautiful? Inuyasha hasn't even ever called me that. He is rather handsome (_WELL DUH!)_ and he was right about Rin._

"Houshi, is it me or is Kagome staring, almost lovingly at Sesshomaru" Sango whispered so that Inuyasha could not hear.

"Yes Lady Sango I do believe she is. It is a shame you never look at me that way" Miroku responded as the beloved cursed hand gently stroked Sango's butt.

"Well maybe if you weren't so much of a damn Lecher!" Sango bellowed as she removed Hirakotsu from it's new home on Miroku's head.

Just as Sango's yells pulled Kagome out of her stupor she sensed the Jewel Shards coming fast.

"LOOK OUT! THE DEMON IS COMING FAST!"

Just then the demon appeared with none other than Kikyo riding along it's back.

"How do you like Naraku's latest incarnation Kagome?" Kikyo's dead voice inquired.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU JOIN FORCES WITH THAT THING?! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A PURE PRIESTESS?!" Kagome's enraged voice declared

"I could say the same for you wench"

With that the battle began. It was rather normal, Hirakotsu here, Poison Whip there, no Kazanna due to the poison bees, and Inuyasha you ask, well he's still stunned beyond belief that Kikyo is working with Naraku.

"Jaken, Please take Shippo onto Ah-Un's back with you. Shippo look after Rin for me, ok?" Kagome request.

"Ok Kagome. Whatever you say. Be careful" Shippo replied as Kagome lifted him onto Ah-Un's back protected from the battle by Sesshomaru.

Just then the demon let out a powerful energy blast, seemingly directed at Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru nimbly dodged the blast the horrific scream of a female's voice was heard echoing through the air.

* * *

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry. First off, I know this battle scene is very boring and well I promise it will get better. I hope. Second, I know, I know, I KNOW! Cliffys suck, but I promise you the second part will be up within the next two days. I swear to you. The plan is for the rest of the battle to be done by evening on the 21st. I hope to have it written and up. Sorry you guys. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First I would really like to thank you guys for reviewing my fic. I didn't expect people to like it so much and well since you do, I've formulated the whole plot in my mind. I had it all planned out before I started, but since you like it I intend to add more to it. If all goes according to plan, the chapters are roughly 650 words apiece, except for 5 but that was needed, there should be around 12 or 13 chapters and I am still unsure of how to end it. If I do end it as I plan to, there will be a sequel, so bare with me please and I hope I don't disappoint any of you out there! Thanks again! As promised it is Friday evening so here's the rest! (Let's just hope gets it up tonight)

"" Dialogue

_italics _thoughts

() A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sigh)

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 6

Last Chapter:

As Sesshomaru nimbly dodged the blast the horrific scream of a female's voice was heard echoing through the air.

* * *

The scream echoed through everyone's mind as they all turned to find its source. Rin and Shippo lay motionless behind Ah-Un and Jaken's stunned form. The scream had been issued from Kagome's mouth as she tried to fight against the spell that Shippo had cast to save her life.

* * *

(Moments Earlier)

As Kagome helped Shippo onto Ah-Un and Rin took his hand to steady him, Shippo saw the blast coming at them from behind his 'mother' and using his quick instincts he conjured a stone statue (like the one from the first episode with him) and attached it to Kagome. As the statue fell to the ground it pulled Kagome down with it and out of harm's way

* * *

As Shippo's last breath left his body, the spell lifted and Kagome was able to pull herself up onto shaky knees, her face stained with the streams of tears and her spirit enraged over the death of her 'children'

Just as she was starting to calm down enough to be sane, a soul stealer approached Rin's still body and took her soul to Kikyo, who willing accepted another soul

"You cold-hearted, dead BITCH!" Kagome raged, grabbing her bow and notching an arrow.

"RELEASE RIN'S SOUL NOW!"

"Do you honestly think that you could take me?" Kikyo remarked with a smug attitude.

_Shippo, Rin, I will save you somehow_.

Just as Kagome prepared to release the arrow Sango let out a gasp and Kagome turned to see what it was.

Shippo's head shot up suddenly as he cowered beneath Sesshomaru's stare, with the Tenseiga still hover above his body.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome barely managed out she was so choked up.

"Hahahahahaha! So the cold-hearted demon has a soft spot for children. No matter, your ward is still dead!" Kikyo laughed out at Sesshomaru's snarled

As her attention was drawn to Sesshomaru, an arrow came at her from her other side, with more power than she could have ever imagine and it shattered her left leg to pieces. As she lost her leg from the knee down she steadied herself on Naraku's Incarnation.

"Ha! Hollow clay, just as I expected" Kagome smirked "Release Rin NOW or prepare to return to HELL!"

As she prepared to destroy Kikyo, Inuyasha jumped in front of her to stop her.

"Kagome NO! This isn't who you are. What the hell has gotten into you?!"

As the realization of what she was doing sunk in, Kagome loosened her hold on her bow and dropped it to the ground. As soon as her defenses were down an arrow came flying over Inuyasha's arm and pierced Kagome in the chest.

As Kagome fell she managed out one last phrase "Save Rin, Sessho-maru".

Inuyasha just stared dumbfounded that Kagome's last word was Sesshomaru and that he had helped Kikyo kill Kagome, the woman he swore to protect and love killed the other woman he cared deeply for.

"Haha! Thank you very much Inuyasha for making that so much easier for me." As Kagome's soul shot towards Kikyo to rejoin the rest of her soul Kikyo cried out for joy "Now I am whole again and we can be togeth-"

Her sentence was cut short as Sango and Miroku had strapped Miroku's staff to Hirakotsu and sent the boomerang tearing through Naraku's incarnation. Just as the boomerang left the body Tokijin's attack tore through the rest of the demon destroying it completely as Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red.

Kikyo was spared the attacks by her faithful soul stealers who carried her from the demon at the last instant and were now carrying her away from the battle.

"You will never escape from me!" Sesshomaru snarled as his whole body tensed with rage.

"Jaken! Bring follow me on Ah-Un" Sesshomaru ordered as he lifted both girls' bodies onto Ah-Un's back.

"Yes, Milord" _Lord Sesshomaru has never looked so angry before, was it Rin's death or Kagome's that caused this new rage?_

"Miroku, perhaps we should follow him" Sango said looking after Sesshomaru's retreating form. "He seems to care for Kagome's well being and maybe he can save her. Kikyo is a powerful priestess and who knows what could happen if he was hit with her purifying arrow. He is really angry, he could get sloppy"

"I concur Sango. Let's go!"

"Kirara!" Sango called as they both climbed onto the Neko's waiting form.

"I'm coming with you!" Shippo wailed.

"No Shippo, stay with Inuyasha and try to get him to come to his senses. When he is ready follow after us!" Miroku called as Kirara started after Ah-Un and Jaken.

Shippo scurried over to Inuyasha's hunched form to try to bring him to his senses.

A/N: Ok so originally the chapter was supposed to keep going, but that is where I ended during English class and it seemed to be a good stopping point. Please, PLEASE don't be mad! There is more to come and everything will be explained. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, and since I got such a quick response I decided to start Chapter 7 early. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

Love's Labor Lost Chapter 7

As Kikyo finally lost sight of Sesshomaru in the forest she grew cocky with her previous battle. Although she had failed Naraku in destroying Inuyasha she did manage to kill that damn priestess.

"That fool Naraku, did he honestly think I would kill Inuyasha?" Kikyo laughed to herself. "That stupid girl should've known this place wasn't for her. She didn't belong here and now she has no need for a place."

As she laughed three of the four soul stealers carrying her were sliced in half from head to tail by a poison whip from below.

"I told you I would not permit you to escape witch!" Sesshomaru snarled as she fell from the air.

"So the demon wants to play some more?" Kikyo notched an arrow pointing it straight at him "You fool. I am a priestess and not some weakling like that wench Kagome. My purifying arrow will destroy you on contact" She smirked.

_How dare that bitch call Kagome weak. If anyone is a wench it is her! That undead bitch will pay for what she did!_

Sesshomaru was lost in his reverie, Kikyo allowed the arrow to fly and the purifying powers surrounded it as it neared. The arrow approached the Lord who was unaware of its presence since he was lost in his fury.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it! The damn bitch killed Kagome and you're just gonna sit here lost in thought?!" Shippo wailed. "WHAT ABOUT KAGOME?! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HER? LEMME REMIND YOU! KAGOME? RING A BELL YA KNOW KA-GO-ME!? INUYASHA!?"

"Shut up already! I know!" Inuyasha snarled. "I know Kagome is dead and that Kikyo killed her, but I caused Kagome's death. It is my fault. Just like Kikyo's death was my fault. How can I kill Kikyo for killing Kagome? Kikyo is only the way she is because of me" Inuyasha pondered.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but Sesshomaru went after Kikyo to save Kagome and Rin. Miroku and Sango went too. I was left to get you but if you don't care enough for Kagome to save her then I'm going alone" Shippo growled as he turned and followed after Kirara.

"WAIT?! SESSHOMARU IS AFTER KIKYO?! THAT BASTARD WON'T TOUCH HER!"

* * *

"HIRAKOTSU!" was all that was heard as Sango's boomerang shattered Kikyo's purifying arrow into bits.

"YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED KAGOME!" Sango screamed.

"Ha! Even the demon exterminator has gone mad." Kikyo laughed. "A demon exterminator protecting a full blooded demon. A cold-hearted murderous demon. Ha! How proud your father would be of you"

Sango was taken aback at that thought, but Miroku put a reassuring hand on her SHOULDER! _Wait! Is that Miroku's hand? And it isn't rubbing my butt?_

"At least she isn't a murderous priestess who killed her own flesh and blood" Miroku retorted "Heh, but then again I guess you don't have any flesh or blood now do you?"

"You thought you could kill Rin and Kagome and get away with it" Sesshomaru barked, "BUT NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He screamed as he launched himself at her destroying her bow with his poison whip as he approached.

_Lord Sesshomaru, do you really care for these girls that much_? Jaken thought as he watched from above.

As Sesshomaru stood looking Kikyo's fallen form, prepared to destroy her with his own claws, his Tenseiga pulsed and returning Sesshomaru to his normal self.

_Tenseiga, you command to be drawn. Very well._

Sesshomaru attacked Kikyo, drawing Tenseiga and slicing through her abdomen as he flew by and calmly re-sheaths his Tenseiga upon landing.

"You must really be crazy to try to kill me with a healing sword demon" Kikyo laughed "AH!!!! What is happening to me?!" Kikyo screamed as the souls were torn from her body. (Ay know, the Panther Diva's episode and the cat demon thinly. Yeah that is the episode that inspired me to kill Kikyo this way :-D )

The souls fled from Kikyo as her body began to fall and crumble. Two souls flew up into the air and headed straight for Ah-UN.

"AH! My Lord what is going on?!" Jaken screamed, fearful of the souls barreling towards him.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL RETURN! I WILL GET MORE SOULS AND TAKE MY REVENGE!" Kikyo screamed as she struggled to stand.

"NO YOU WON'T" Miroku retorted "RETURN TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!" The clay and ashes that were Kikyo were sucked into Miroku's void never to be seen again.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha screamed landing behind them. "HOW COULD YOU!? WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"What has gotten into me?! What about you? Kagome is dead because of Kikyo! Even after Kikyo killed Kagome you still intended to protect her?!" Miroku barked.

"Of course I would! I swore to protect Kikyo and nothing would've made me break another promise to her!"

A gasp and sob were all that were heard after Inuyasha's outburst as all heads turned toward the sky.

"kA-Kagome" Inuyasha whispered out.

"So, Tenseiga did what I expected it to" Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"SESSHOMARU! You saved Rin again!" Rin yelled as she jumped down from Ah-UN as it neared the ground, leaving a forlorn Kagome still sitting upon its back.

"In-kasha, How could you?" Kagome whispered out as she finally stood up. She began to walk towards her friends, but turned away and headed toward Sesshomaru instead. Unexpectedly she threw herself at Sesshomaru and he, uncharacteristically embraced the crying girl. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered into his chest.

"There is nothing to be thankful for." He replied "You saved Rin, that was the least I could do for you"

"Miroku, what is going on here?" Sango whispered.

"I have no idea, perhaps Dog Demons have more of a tendency to care for humans than we thought"

"Kagome, you should return to your friends now. You have a long journey ahead of you. You should continue your quest for the jewel shards"

"The Jewel shard!" Kagome gasped "I completely forgot that demon had a jewel shard!"

"Don't worry Kagome" Shippo said as he bounced over to his revived mother. "I saw it while I waited for Inuyasha. Here it is" he stated as he thrust the jewel up to her. "Thank you Sesshomaru-Sam for saving my mother" Shippo said as he bowed his head in respect to Sesshomaru.

"Rin, Jaken! Let us return now. Goodbye Kagome. Monk, Exterminator! Take care of her, since apparently my bastard of a brother no longer will" Sesshomaru barked glaring at Inuyasha as he finished his sentence. Sesshomaru turned and stalked away, leaving a very stunned group behind.

"Um, Kagome? What exactly happened between you two while you were there?" Sango timidly asked noting a slight, OK well more than slight, blush creep onto Kagome's cheeks.

A/N: OMG! The chapters are getting longer and longer! I CAN'T STOP WRITING!! Wow it only took 30 minutes to get the chapter done. Hope you like it, I didn't get a chance to have my friend read it first so I hope it's OK. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, I am trying to update every other day. First off, don't mind my grammar mistakes because I don't really care. I am doing this to avoid school work so if you don't like it, no offense but, tough! Now on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (SOBS!)

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 8

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked concerned for her normally upbeat friend who is now melancholy and quiet.

"I'm fine Sango. I told you already, I chose to help him"

"What exactly did you help him with?" Miroku asked, a small smirk gracing his lips

"You hentai! Can't you be serious about anything?" Sango berated.

Just then Mirko walked up next to Sango whispering something into her ear gaining a slight blush upon her cheeks.

_What the heck is going on?_ Kagome thought

"Hey can we hurry up? Naraku isn't going to wait for us ya know!" Inuyasha bellowed as the group began to fall further and further behind him.

"Well Sorry! I guess dying and coming back to life is no reason to be tired!" Kagome screamed back.

"Well maybe you should go to Sesshomaru and stay with him. You seem to like him more anyway!"

"What the hell?! Where do you get off talking to me like that?!"

As the fight continued and Kagome and Inuyasha stalked closer to each other to scream in their faces Miroku approached Sango from behind.

"Perhaps we should leave them to talk things out. Besides I would love to spend some quality time with you Lady Sango" He added with oddly enough innocence in his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know Miroku. Very well. Kirara, watch over Shippo" She requested seeing as Shippo was asleep on Kirara's back.

_I don't know how he can sleep through that fight. _Sango wondered as she followed Miroku away.

* * *

"Sango, I know that I have not always displayed pure intentions," Miroku started.

"Well that is for sure" Sango mumbled, not so quietly.

Clearing his throat Miroku continued "As a man of the cloth I should uphold more righteous thoughts, but let me assure you that what I am about to tell you is not in jest." Miroku reached out and took Sango's hands (both of them) into his own, well one for protection: without a free hand he can't get slapped, and well to show sincerity.

"Sango, for as long as we have traveled together I always saw you as a comrade, a friend that I could always turn to to watch my back" As those words left his mouth Sango began to feel this strange feeling in her chest.

_Is Miroku rejecting me?! I can't take this anymore!_

"That is enough Houshi-sama, I understand completely" Sango broke in, releasing her hands from his grasp. "We're friends, comrades that look out for each other's well being"

"Sango, if you would let me finish." Miroku interjected. "After what happened to Kagome, I realized that if that every happened to you I would do anything to get you back and avenge you. I would got begging to Sesshomaru and offer my servitude to have him revive you if that was necessary." With this Sango began to blush and tears were welling up in her eyes. "I intended to wait until we had defeated Naraku, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to either one of us and I never said this. Sango," Miroku started, once again taking her hands. "after we have defeated Naraku and my void is gone, will you then bare my child?"

_Oh my god! This can't be seriously happening. Am I dreaming? Wake up Sango this isn't funny anymore! Oh my god I don't think I'm dreaming!_

_Is she going to say no? Why won't she say anything?_

"Umm, Sango. Did you just see that!?"

"That light! Wasn't that where Kagome and Inuyasha were?!"

"We must hurry."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"YOU POMPOUS ARROGANT BASTARD!" Kagome bellowed "I DIED! CAN'T I GET ANY REST AFTER THAT?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK YOUR NEW SAVIOR SESSHOMARU TO SAVE YOU!?"

"Well in fact he is a savior, at least he cared enough to avenge me. Plus he revived me. What did you do?!" Kagome started as Inuyasha visibly stiffened "YOU TRIED TO SAVE KIKYO! AFTER SHE BETRAYED US TO THAT BASTARD, KILLED ME, AND YOU STILL TRY TO SAVE HER!"

"You don't understand" Inuyasha began with his bangs covering his eyes, "She died because of me, she trusted me and loved me, and she died because of me" Inuyasha felt a renewed fervor to defend himself as he raised his head and voice, "WAS I JUST SUPPOSED TO KILL HER OR WATCH HER DIE?!"

It was now Kagome's turn to bow her head and cover her eyes with her bangs, _I won't let him see my cry_. "You're right Inuyasha" she barely whispered, "I have no idea what it is like to love you, trust you, and be killed by your previous love because you got in the way. Silly me"

"Trust!? TRUST!? YOU CALL THIS TRUST!" Inuyasha bellowed as he grasped the rosary that began to glow under his pull.

_Why did I say that, Oh my god, she's already hurting and now she's just going to SIT me. Man is it gonna hurt. I'm such an idiot!_

"Inuyasha" Kagome breathed as she looked up at him only inches away, "you're right" and she reached up and embraced Inuyasha. "I'm sorry" she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do trust you" She said as she pulled the rosary and released its spell.

A bright light flashed as the spell was broken and the rosary beads glowed and flew off in every direction. Inuyasha was propelled backwards by the force of the necklace and landed ungracefully in an Inuyasha shaped crater.

Kagome dropped the fang she had been holding, along with her jewel shards, as she knelt to pick up her backpack. "I'm going home Inuyasha, Don't come after me." Shippo who woke up from the light looked up at her knowing she had no intention of returning. "Shippo, guard the jewel shards" She requested as she began to walk towards the well and pointed to the jewel shards. As tears flowed freely down her cheeks she stopped and turned back to Shippo "Tell Miroku and Sango I'm sorry. I'll miss you Shippo, take care of yourself. I'll always remember you". With that Kagome was gone through the forest leaving a shocked kitsune and an unconscious Inuyasha in her wake.

* * *

A/N: First off, please don't kill me! It is sooooooo not over yet. Btw I am really sorry this chapter was kinda bulky and didn't flow as well, but there were so many descriptions I wanted to get out and I had envisioned this chapter, it had to go right. It is Tuesday night, so I cannot promise Chapter 9 by Thursday, but I will try. If not it will be Friday night. Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, not to be bitching I really do respect and thank you for reviews, but like I said before, if you have issues with my grammar so what? If you don't like my attitude or how I write then don't read. Oh and by the way, yes righteous is "surf-dude" language if that is all you know it for, but the meaning I was searching for was Righteous- Morally upright; without guilt or sin: a righteous parishioner; In accordance with virtue or morality: a righteous judgment. Thank you to all of you who like my fic. Please Review! Anyway, on to this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha or Sesshy (yet)

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 9

"Shippo! What happened here? What is wrong with Inuyasha?" Miroku called as he and Sango arrived.

"Shippo, Where is Kagome? Why are you crying? What happened to Kagome!?" Sango pleaded as she noticed her friends absence.

Shippo held out his hand revealing the jar of jewel shards. Sniffling Shippo began, "She and Inuyasha got into a fight, she destroyed the rosary and went home." As he finished Inuyasha began to stir,

"Ka-Kagome" he muttered out looking around. "WHERE IS KAGOME!?"

"She's gone Inuyasha" Miroku started, intending to investigate exactly what happened between the two, when Shippo interceded.

"SHE WENT HOME!" Shippo wailed launching himself at Inuyasha. "SHE ISN'T COMING BACK! SHE LEFT THE SHARDS AND SAID GOODBYE" Shippo broke down crying loosing the will to attack Inuyasha "She told me she'd never forget me, she's gone"

_What did I do? I really screwed up this time_. Inuyasha thought as he shamefully hid his face. As he was deep in thought he noticed a fang on the ground and bent to pick up the only remains of the rosary that held him and Kagome together.

"I should go after her" he mumbled, "I need to apologize"

"I think you have done enough" Sango stated, evident that tears were threatening to fall. _We just got Kagome-chan back, this isn't fair. How could she leave without saying goodbye to me or Miroku?_

"Let us return to Kaede's and rest. We can decide what to do then" Miroku advised as they all nodded in agreement and headed home.

* * *

Tears streamed down her face, as Kagome stood beside her yellow backpack staring at the well in the clearing before her. The well, her portal home.

_Why did I keep coming back? I knew I didn't belong. It's time to go home, and seal the well for good._

As she bent to pick up her backpack the wind gusted around her and Kagura landed on the lip of the well before her.

"So, the dead witch has been sent back to hell where she belongs" Kagura snickered. "I always hated that bitch"

"What do you want!?" Kagome interrupted Kagura's musings as she attempted a defensive stance.

"I was sent here to kill you and take your Jewel shards" Kagura stated with malice in her voice.

"I don't have the shards," Kagome stated her bangs falling in front of her eyes, "Inuyasha does".

"Well then, I see no point in kill you" Kagura stated. Kagome looked up in disbelief as Kagura prepared to fly off. Just then Naraku's poison bees were seen approaching over the forest.

"Dammit! I'm under surveillance. I guess I have no choice priestess" Kagura called. "I'd take cover in the trees, my aim could be off in the woods" she advised before the bees arrived. Kagome, slightly confused took Kagura's warning and began to run towards the forest.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled as she released her blades and sent them barreling towards Kagome, who was still trying to take cover behind the trees as the blades headed straight towards her back. Kagome narrowly dodged the first attack, but the bees began to form themselves into a demon puppet.

"Kukuku, Kagura you should know better than to play with your prey" The puppet chuckled.

"Naraku, sending a puppet to look after me?" Kagura murmured.

"Return to the castle Kagura! You had no intention of killing the girl."

"She doesn't have the Jewel Shards, my orders were to kill her and take the shards from her corpse. Why kill her for no reason?" Kagura argued.

"Good point, perhaps I could use this little wench as bait for that stupid mutt" Naraku's puppet chuckled as its disgusting limbs extended to their branch-like forms and struck Kagome sending her flying backwards into a tree.

Kagome was knocked unconscious and Naraku's puppet began to approach preparing to slice the girl so as to leave the scent of her blood and then take her back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who actually likes this fic. First off I know there are a lot of you who hate Kikyo and I have good news for you. I am going to start a new series soon, I'm not sure whether it will be before this fic is over or after, but it will be titled "Killing of the Shrew" and later there will be "Bitch Royale". Both titles are Parodies of other things (Taming of the Shrew and Battle Royale) I am anti-Kikyo, Relena and Julia from Inuyasha, Gundam Wing and Cowboy Bebop, respectively. The fics will be complete bashing PWP death fics of the three girls, so if you are anti-them as well please keep an eye out for them. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay for procrastination! In order to avoid doing real work here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I only train him.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 10

"Inuyasha, it'll be fine." Sango assured him noticing that he was once again staring at the fang from the now obsolete rosary.

"Sango's right. We will be back at Kaede's soon enough and we can decide upon what course of action to take" Miroku added.

"I know, I just can't believe I said that to her. Even more that she didn't 'sit' me. Oddly enough, I don't feel right without the rosary..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Well it is all your fault" Shippo managed out between sniffles. "If Kagome doesn't come back I'll never talk to you again!"

_Kagome, How do I always manage to hurt you so much?

* * *

_

Before Kagura knew what was happening, Naraku's puppet fell in many, many pieces before her eyes as the poisonous whip returned to its owner in the shadows. As Sesshomaru slowly entered into view Kagura's breath caught in her throat.

_So it is true, the demon Lord does have feelings for this girl. _

"Kagura" Sesshomaru's cold voice interrupted her thoughts "return to Naraku and tell him if he wants this girl he better be prepared to come himself and stop sending his pathetic puppets and incarnations to do his busy work." As he finished he turned on his heel and marched over to Kagome's still form.

_I smell blood, dammit she's bleeding from the hit she took_.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome in his arms and turned to leave. "What are you still doing here?" He snarled to Kagura.

"Why are you helping Inuyasha's wench?" Kagura inquired stiffening at the sound of Sesshomaru's snarl.

"She is not his wench and I do not have to answer to the likes of you."

"Very well. Beware Sesshomaru, Naraku will not rest until he has that girl. Kikyo is gone now, Kagome is now his object of desire." Kagura left her final warning as she took off into the night on her feather.

_I should get her back to the castle, she can heal there_._ At least my brother's stupidity has proven lucky for someone_. Sesshomaru mused as his cloud formed beneath his feet and he took of towards his castle with Kagome held in his arms (Bridal style).

* * *

"Inuyasha Look!" Miroku shouted, noting Kagura's retreating form from the forest.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled, "What the hell is she doing here?!"

"Inuyasha, isn't she leaving the forest, near the well!?" Sango observed.

"DAMMIT! If Naraku got his filthy hands on Kagome he will regret it" Inuyasha bellowed as he took off towards the well. "I'm going to check on Kagome. Sango go after Kagura and stall her!"

"Right, Kirara!" Sango called as she took off after Kagura.

As Inuyasha landed he began to sniff the area.

_There's Kagome's backpack. Dammit she didn't take it home, or she didn't make it home in time. Wait, I smell blood, Kagome's Blood! _

Inuyasha, failing to notice his brother's scent (because he's dense and too concerned with Kagura at the moment to truly pay attention) shoots off to catch up with the group, running faster than he ever has.

* * *

"KAGURA!" Sango yelled releasing Hirakotsu bringing the wind demon to land on the ground.

Sango and Miroku hopped off of Kirara's form as they took a defensive stance against Kagura.

"Ah, the monk and demon exterminator, what a surprise" Kagura calmly mused. "What can I do for you?" She mocked.

"Why were you leaving the forest?!" Sango yelled.

"Actually, I was sent to kill that priestess of yours and take her jewel shards"

"B-But, I have the jewel shards" Shippo stuttered out afraid for the safety of his 'mother'.

"Oh what a shame. I guess that confrontation was of no importance" a small smirk appeared on Kagura's lips as she took in their expressions.

"KAGURA!" Inuyasha screamed as he brought down Tetsaiga to strike her. Nimbly dodging Kagura managed to get away without a scratch.

"So poised" She mumbled.

"WHERE IS KAGOME!"

"Not at the well anymore?" Kagura inquired, playing with Inuyasha.

"I SMELLED BLOOD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!"

_The idiot is too enraged to notice his brother's scent. How amusing. Perhaps I will play with them awhile._

"She got away, hmm perhaps Naraku shouldn't have left her to die. She must have had more strength left in her than I imagined" As she finished her sentence Kagura sent a strong wind twirling through the field catching the whole group off guard as she made her escape.

"If you want the girl Inuyasha, you are attacking the wrong foe. Naraku nor I have the girl. Perhaps if you weren't such a stupid half-breed you would've known who took her." Kagura called after them as she smiled at the pathetic form before her.

Miroku pulling himself off the ground and dusting himself off, turns to his side and aids Sango by lifting her Hirakotsu off her form. Inuyasha was staggering to stand after being thrown back by the force of the wind.

"DAMN HER!"

"Inuyasha, what did she mean by that?" Miroku inquired "If Naraku doesn't have Kagome, then where is she?"

"I don't know, but I am not going to rest until I find her!"

"Shippo, what is it?" Sango inquired noticing Shippo lost in thought.

"No-nothing Sango, I just miss Kagome" Shippo lied.

_I didn't just see what I thought I saw did I? _

"Oye runt! Hurry up" Inuyasha called tearing Shippo out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming Inuyasha!" Shippo called, taking one last glimpse to the West.

A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. I meant for it to be more, well just more. I hope you'll stick with me. It'll get better I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just a quick note for those of you who were wondering, Inuyasha will be pairless in this fic. He screwed up big time, the woman he loved was killed by the other woman he loved and yet still defended her. I was sick of Inu/Kag fics and I hate Kikyo so I had to kill her. Sorry to any of you who wanted Inuyasha to have a pair. If I get enough requests, I may be tempted to try and create an OC, but it is all up to you.

"" Dialogue

_italics _thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 11

_If you want the girl Inuyasha, you are attacking the wrong foe. Naraku nor I have the girl. Perhaps if you weren't such a stupid half-breed you would've known who took her._

"What the hell did Kagura mean!" Inuyasha snarled as Kagura's departing words echoed through his mind.

"Inuyasha did you say something?" Miroku asked looking up at Inuyasha who was staring intently into the fire as if Kagome would jump out of it and scream SURPRISE!

"I just, I don't know where she could be"

"Perhaps you should go to her time and see if she escaped there" Sango suggested.

"But she left her bag, she wouldn't leave her bag behind"

"Unless she was injured" Kaede added entering the hut with water, "Ye mentioned you smelled her blood, perhaps she was too weak to carry her bag."

"I'm going to go and check to make sure before we start looking for her elsewhere" Inuyasha stated standing up to leave. "I'll be back soon."

As Inuyasha left the hut the encouraging demeanors of the rest of the group slid off their faces and a sense of worry overtook the hut.

"Inuyasha is taking this really hard" Sango mumbled

"He should, it's his fault she left in the first place" Shippo stated, the only member who didn't seem to worried about Kagome.

"Shippo, why are ye lingering upon that fact? The rest are worried about Kagome's safety and yet ye cannot let the fault go" Kaede inquired.

"Inuyasha is at fault, and if Kagome doesn't return I wouldn't be surprised" Shippo added his voice softening as he began again, "None of you saw Kagome before she left, I'd never seen her so sad, I wished I knew how to make her smile again". With that Shippo stood up and left the hut to go sit by himself.

"Perhaps we were wrong," Miroku started "I believe Shippo may be taking this harder than Inuyasha after all".

"Let's just hope we find her soon, for both of them" Sango stated.

* * *

Inuyasha felt the familiar tingling sensation as the purple light engulfed him and transported him to Kagome's time. _Kagome, please be here_.

* * *

"Where did he go!" Kagura whispered. "Heh, so that is where the priestess disappears to." _I don't think I should tell Naraku about this... oh well, on to what I came to do_ Kagura thought as she opened her fan and commanded the winds around the well. _That stupid half-breed should've sniffed around while he had the chance. We need Sesshomaru in order to defeat Naraku, and I believe that priestess is the one who will get him for us._ As the scents from the battle were erased from the area, Kagura took off into the sky to return to Naraku's castle, but on her way she spotted the little kitsune sitting by himself along a river.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Souta asked, seeing Inuyasha exit the well.

"Souta is Kagome here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, sis hasn't been back in weeks. Why, is something wrong?"

"Look, everything will be fine. I promise. Please just don't tell anyone I was here ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Just, take care of my sister will ya?"

"You can count on it" _As soon as I find her. _With that Inuyasha took of back into the well to return to his time.

* * *

"Heh, so the little kitsune is all by his lonesome" Kagura snickered as she landed nearby.

Shippo lost in thought staring off into the distance failed to notice Kagura even then.

_What is the brat looking at? Wait! Isn't he staring into the West? Does he know?_

Shippo noticing Kagura and sensing no threat, chanced a question, "Do you know who has Kagome?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I see no purpose to kill a pathetic brat like you."

"Does Sesshomaru have Kagome? I thought I saw him last night. If he has her, I know he'll watch over her. I'd rather her be with him than Inuyasha"

Kagura was slightly taken aback at what the child had said, as she regained her composure she began to respond.

"Why would you want her with Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha? Sesshomaru is cruel and could kill her in an instant."

"Inuyasha has hurt her many times, not physically, but he has. Sesshomaru saved her life and she saved Rin's. I don't believe he would harm her. So are you going to tell me if he has her or not? I don't intend to tell Inuyasha."

"Heh, I don't know why you hate Inuyasha so, but I know you aren't lying so I'll tell you" _Why am I trusting this child! Perhaps he could help me..._ "Sesshomaru does have Kagome, he saved her from Naraku. We will need Sesshomaru to defeat Naraku you know."

"Why do you want Naraku dead" Shippo asked, finally turning to face the wind witch.

"He created me and controls me. I loath that pathetic half-demon." After a long pause Kagura continued. "Kagome and Rin are the only two who could sway the demon to action. Unfortunately I believe that is true only to protect them. Perhaps if the girl were given time she could convince the Lord to attack with you"

"I get it, I won't let them go to Sesshomaru" Shippo agreed.

"You are much smarter than you appear kitsune" With that Kagura was gone and Shippo was again left to think. _She didn't kill me, because she didn't have to or want to. Maybe we can trust Kagura to help us.

* * *

_

A/N: I know that was a bit weird, but I like Kagura. I know that is weird too. I hate Kikyo, but like Kagura. Kikyo helped Naraku at one time and Kagura loathes him. I kinda feel sorry for her and Kanna. Stick with me, I know what I'm doing... I think.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well since it is already done I have a treat for my loyal fans: TWO CHAPTERS! So I had a little extra time in classes recently. Here they are and thank you all for your reviews and your support of my pro-Kagura stance.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

Disclaimer: I do not know Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 12 

"Oye runt! Where have you been!" Inuyasha snapped as Shippo entered the hut.

"I was out thinking. So when do we leave?"

"How do you know we were leaving?"

"Well Kagome isn't here is she?" Shippo smugly retorted.

"We leave first thing tomorrow!" Inuyasha snapped, ignoring the fact that Shippo just won the argument

"Miroku, something is going on with Shippo, don't you think?" Sango remarked

"I noticed Sango" Miroku replied, his hand beginning to wander.

"This is neither the time or the place" She retorted grabbing his wrist.

* * *

"mmm, Where am I?" Kagome mumbled, noting the soft blanket around her and snuggling into it. 

"You are at my castle" Sesshomaru calmly stated as Kagome quickly jumped up from his fuzzy thing, but was immediately pulled back down by Sesshomaru. "You need to rest, no quick movements"

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here"

"Wait! What happened to Naraku!" Kagome again jumped up remembering she was attacked before she was knocked out. Growling Sesshomaru pulled her back down again. "I destroyed the puppet and brought you here to heal"

After a long silence, Kagome was able to speak again, "Why were you at the well?" she meekly inquired.

"Keeping watch"

"Over what?"

"You" At his last comment Kagome's eyes went wide and she realized she was no longer wearing her normal school clothes and that her shoulder and neck were bandaged.

Sensing her unease, Sesshomaru decided to clarify a few things, "You cut the back of your neck and dislocated your shoulder when you hit the tree, so I took the liberty of bandaging both. Also your clothes were not appropriate to wear around Rin"

"Th-Thank you" Kagome managed out.

_He worried about me. Wait did he see what happened between me and Inuyasha!

* * *

_

(Ok everybody it's FLASHBACK time! 1 day earlier)

"Rin, Jaken! Let us return now. Goodbye Kagome. Monk, Exterminator! Take care of her, since apparently my bastard of a brother no longer will" Sesshomaru barked glaring at Inuyasha as he finished his sentence. Sesshomaru turned and stalked away, leaving a very stunned group behind.

Once out of sight, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Jaken.

"Take Rin back to the castle with Ah-Un."

"Yes milord, but what are you doing?"

"I have some business to attend to. Rin behave and listen to Jaken and the other servants. Do not wander away from the castle"

"Yes my lord. Don't forget to come back for us!" Rin replied with a toothy grin as she waved her lord goodbye.

With that, Sesshomaru slipped into the shadows and leapt stealthily between trees, seeking out his charge like a hunter stalking its prey.

His ears picked up the voice of his prey as he drew closer.

"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"

_Heh, another fight. What a fool, he truly lives for punishment_

"Well maybe he is my savior. At least he avenged me"

The hidden lord was slightly taken aback by that comment.

_Savior? So she is thankful I revived her and killed the woman_. Lost in his reverie the argument continued far below.

"I'll miss you Shippo, take care of yourself. I'll always remember you"

_Where the hell does she think she's going?_

As she left, he silently followed after her, at a distance so that if she saw him it wouldn't seem he was following her. As he began to draw closer to her stopped form the wind blew a familiar scent that assaulted his nose.

"Naraku" he snarled. As he turned to find its source another more horrifying scent attacked his nose -blood, and not just any blood Kagome's blood

_What has that woman gotten herself into now?_

He rushed with all the grace and speed that he possessed and arrived just in time to destroy the puppet and save his unconscious prey.

"Kagura! Return to that pathetic hanyou and tell him if he wants this girl he better be prepared to come himself" Sesshomaru managed to snarl out in his fit of rage. Calming slight he added one last request of the wind demon, "If you want my help to destroy Naraku, don't let Inuyasha find her" With that the Lord took off towards his castle with his prey captured in his embrace.

* * *

A/N: There you have it Chapter 12. I hope it was okay. I will start typing Chapter 13 immediately and get it up this evening as well. Enjoy! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well here's my itisn'treallyaholidaybuthere'sagiftanyway Present!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 13

"Inuyasha, can't we rest?" Sango meekly requested "We've been traveling for days"

"Inuyasha there is a hotspring nearby that perhaps would be an ice place to stop" Miroku suggested.

Realizing they were both being completely ignored they tried one more time.

"INUYASHA!" They both screamed in unison

"I heard you! We still don't know where Kagome is, we can't just sit back and rest!"

"You didn't seem so concerned when you were fighting with her" Shippo mumbled.

"Fine! We'll stop" Inuyasha yelled back at the group.

* * *

After group set up camp, Sango and Shippo went off to the hot spring.

_Shippo has been really quiet. Maybe he's worried._ Sango thought

"She'll be fine Shippo, we'll find her" Sango encouraged the young kitsune

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know she will" Shippo replied staring off into the distance (West )

_What is going on with him?_ Sango wondered. _He's hiding something and I'm going to get it out of him_.

As the two prepared to head back to camp, Sango grabbed Shippo and tied him to a tree.

"Sango! What are you doing?"

"Where is Kagome-chan?" Sango demanded, brandishing a weapon

"How would I know?" Shippo wailed

"I know you are lying. I am a demon exterminator, torture is my specialty"

"umm Sango, what are you talking about... HELP!"

"Very well, but remember that you made me do it"

As Sango began torturing poor Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku stormed out of the bushes and both sweat-dropped at the scene before them.

Shippo was tied to a tree and was being tickled by Sango with her weapon, a feather.

"Stupid kit" Inuyasha mumbled storming away.

"Sango why are you..." Miroku started.

"He knows about Kagome"

"He what!"

"No I-I don't" Shippo wailed

"See, he's nervous, he's lying. Care to try your luck Miroku?" Sango offered, both of them acquiring an evil gleam in their eyes.

"WAIT!" Shippo cried as Miroku inched toward his prayer beads. "She'll kill me if I tell" Shippo tried as a defense one last time.

"Kagome would never hurt you" Sango reminded, cutting him down.

"N-not Kagome, Kagura..."

"KAGURA!" Miroku and Sango screamed!

"You were protecting Kagura!" Sango bellowed

"No, I wasn't. I was protecting Sesshomaru!... oops"

"Sesshomaru!"

"He saved her again. I think he cares for her"

Snarling Inuyasha landed before Shippo, "MY BROTHER WILL NEVER CARE FOR A HUMAN. WE LEAVE FOR THE WEST IN THE MORNING!"

"A human, well perhaps he could, your father did and you do. Besides, Kagome isn't an ordinary human, she is a priestess who saved and cares for Rin, as well as respects him." Shippo retorted.

"DON'T EVEN SUGGEST THAT SHE CARES FOR HIM!" Inuyasha barked.

"Is that so wrong. At least he's ALIVE!"

A hush settled over the area as Inuyasha tried not to tear the little brat to pieces. The silence was finally broken by a harsh slap, followed by a ringing scream of "PERVERT!"

"I am very sorry Sango, I really do care for you and respect your wishes, but my cursed hand has a mind of its own"

With a sigh Sango and Miroku left the two fuming demons to settle their dispute and wandered off hand in hand.

_At least if I hold his hand he can't grope me._ Sango thought, enjoying Miroku's company.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the chapters are a bit shorter than normal, but I wanted to keep these stories separate. I hope you liked them. Hopefully I'll have more up soon! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I didn't really expect anyone to like my fic and since you all do I love writing this. Let me tell you now, do not expect this many chapters this fast, I just had a lot of free time and wanted to write. Enjoy!

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 14

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered bringing him out of his memory.

"Yes... what is it?"

"Can I get up? I mean, is there a hot spring around?" She asked meekly

"This castle was built next to a hot spring so that a bath house could be constructed"

"Great!" Kagome squealed, "I mean, could I go take a bath please?" Kagome corrected.

"Please do, I can smell Inuyasha on you..." Sesshomaru commented, barely getting the last part out without a snarl. "Oh and  
Kagome, We will start training first thing tomorrow, so rest up today."

"Training!"

"you need to learn hand to hand combat. Your spiritual arrows are affective, but at close range you are defenseless and I will not always be there to protect you"

_Although you wish you were... Who is that?...Your subconscious telling you that you care for this human... Shut up or I else... oooo threatening yourself now that's scary..._

An odd expression made its way across Sesshomaru's face

_I wonder what he's thinking_. As Kagome attempted to get up and leave the pondering Lord to himself she realized she couldn't because a certain demon lord had his right arm wrapped around her waist.

_Now when did that get there?_

(Ok let me explain)

* * *

(Flashback)

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been" A frantic female inu-demon asked approaching her incoming lord, "Jaken and Rin returned saying you had business to attend to. Who is that?"

"Naoki..." Sesshomaru started "One question at a time, but right now get me warm water, some clean rags and bandages for the girl"

"Yes milord"

After Sesshomaru had cleaned up Kagome's wounds and bandaged her, he gave her proper attire for Rin to see her in.

"Naoki, is the futon prepared?"

"Yes Milord"

"Good, leave us"

Sesshomaru approached the futon with Kagome in his arms and he gently laid her down upon the futon. As he straightened himself up he realized he could not stand completely straight because Kagome refused to relinquish her hold on his kimono. Defeated he decided to lie down beside her and seeing as his armor would cut her he removed that as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru, coming out of his 'argument', realized that Kagome wanted to get up and relinquished his hold

"I will send Naoki to assist you" Sesshomaru stated standing up and replacing his armor.

"Naoki?"

"She is one of my servants. She will aid you, show you around and dress you appropriately." He replied as he left the room.

Kagome, finally by herself, took the time to admire the room.

_All of the decorations are silver and blue, how fitting.._.

The room was decorated with antique vases, wall oil paintings and even the blankets were silver and blue.

Just then a noise behind her alerted her that the door was opening. A beautiful female inu-demon entered the room.

Kagome gasped as she took in the demon's appearance. She had a slightly tanned complexion and waist-length hair. Her hair was similar in color to Kagome's hair, except she had a slight silver tint to it. The one distinct feature was her ears...

"Yo-you're a half-demon" Kagome stuttered out.

"Yes, my mother was an Inu-demon and my father was human"

"But how are you here?" Kagome asked. Noticing the woman's confused expression she clarified, "Doesn't Sessho- Lord Sesshomaru loath half-demons?"

"You have a horrible misconception of Lord Sesshomaru" The demon replied "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I am Naoki" She stated bowing before Kagome.

"Oh, right. I am Higurashi Kagome" Bowing herself.

"Allow me to show you to the bath house and we shall get better acquainted"

_At least she is more mild tempered than the other half-demon I know_ Kagome mused.

As Kagome followed Naoki she was able to get a better look at the rest of the castle. It appears that she was in an upper level in the castle and overlooking the courtyard she saw many beautiful gardens with all assortments of flowers: Roses- red, white and yellow, and Cherry Blossom Trees of all color as well.

As they descended the stairs towards the bath house, Kagome had to use all of her self-composure to remain standing at the sight that beheld her:

There were servants walking all around her and there weren't all full demons. They weren't even all Inu-demons. There were humans, Inu-demons, Half-demons, fox-demons and so many different individuals Kagome couldn't understand how this could be.

_Perhaps Naoki was right. I don't know Sesshomaru at all._

Naoki sensing the girl's surprise, thought it advantageous to break the silence. "There is much you will learn about Sesshomaru. He is a harsh master, but a caring Lord towards the inhabitants of his lands. It makes no difference to him whether they are human, demon or half-demon."

_It seems I have a lot of work ahead of me_ Kagome realized.

* * *

A/N: I know that wasn't the best of endings, but it was worse before. (heh heh) Please Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I would like to first off apologize for taking so long to update, I had the flu this past week and was out of school the whole week so I had a lot of make up work to do and papers and projects due this week.

Disclaimer: I don't f-ing own Inuyasha!

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 15

A pair of normally harsh golden eyes softened as they gazed down upon the castle garden as Naoki guided a lost soul across an unfamiliar courtyard.

_Kagome, what am I going to do with you?_

"Excuse me Milord" an Inu-youkai interrupted, bowing respectfully to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, What is it?"

"We were wondering where to prepare the room... for your guest" the servant replied with a slight pause to make sure to word everything correctly.

"Priestess Kagome will reside in the guest room in this wing of the castle. Be sure to take care of her needs and direct her to where ever she needs to go"

"Yes Milord, it shall be done immediately" the youkai bowed as he left the room.

"Perhaps I should find work to do and get my mind off of these... changes"

* * *

"Naoki, you said that I know nothing about Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome mentioned as Naoki began to collect Kagome's new kimono.

"Yes, you have a very distorted view of my lord"

"Then, why don't you tell me about him and correct that view?"

"Very well. Once we have finished up here"

Naoki proceeded to dress Kagome in a very elegant dark blue kimono with gold flowers along the bottom and a gold obi to match.

"These colors look very familiar" Kagome mumbled.

"They should" Naoki started, "They are the same colors on Lord Sesshomaru's sash"

"Oh..." Kagome managed out.

"I knew they would be very fitting on you. Come let us go"

Naoki led Kagome back through the courtyard and through a gate off to the side that led to a beautiful garden.

"This place" Kagome started and barely managed out "is breath-taking"

"This, is Lord Sesshomaru's private garden" Naoki stated as she motioned to the vast garden before them.

The garden was very open, but at the same time secluded. There were trees all along the wall and gate to guard against any curious onlookers, but otherwise there was only one tree within the whole garden. There was a lone cherry blossom tree that sat in the center of the garden and had the most gorgeous light pink blossoms on it. There was a flowing river that spanned the whole length of the garden and circled the tree in the center creating a nice island around the tree with just enough space for one or two to sit beneath it. There was also a red arched bridge that spanned over the river to the island and was just long enough for the onlooker to stop and watch the koi swim by.

"How is the tree blossoming in winter?" Kagome inquired, breaking out of her reverie.

"Lord Sesshomaru has servants, demons that control and enhance nature that keeps it blooming all year long. The tree creates a serene feeling to the garden and it is depressing here if the tree isn't in bloom"

"Oh..."  
"Now, you said you wanted to hear the truth about my lord, didn't you?"

Kagome merely nodded as the two ladies settled themselves down upon the grass under the trees along the wall.

"Alright then, I guess I should start from the beginning. I guess it all started when Inuyasha was born..."

* * *

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" echoed through the air as Inuyasha tore through dozens of pathetic centipede demons that barred their path.

"There are so many of them" Miroku managed out has he spun and destroyed demon after demon with his staff.

"A small nest my ass. Those villagers knew there was a whole civilization of them out here" Sango muttered as she threw her Hirakotsu and sliced nearby demons with her sword.

Even Shippo managed to destroy a few infants with his foxfire.

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yelled "We have to get Kagome!" With that Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga and released the Wind Scar, destroying the whole nest of demons at once.

"Inuyasha remain calm. We are still days from the Western Territory." Miroku reminded him.

"Besides, Shippo is right, Sesshomaru wouldn't dare hurt Kagome" Sango added.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. We leave now!"

"Inuyasha we must rest, Sango and I have been injured by the demons and we need to treat our wounds" Miroku protested.

"Fine, but we leave immediately" Inuyasha huffed as they marched off towards the village that hired them.

* * *

A/N: I know it is a little shorter than usual and I apologize again for not getting it up sooner, but it is the last week of the grading period and I had to do all of my make up work and I still have two tests to make up. I promise, as soon as I catch up and stop paying attention in class again I'll be updating like before again. Oh and sorry about leaving Naoki's story like that, it will take a whole chapter, most likely. Besides, it was just to easy to end it like that. Sorry. Please review and enjoy. I'll be back soon now that I'm better! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I would like to remind you that this is a fic. The story you are about to read is my personal idea and well I am all for critiques, but you must know this is a Sess/Kag fic and well I wanted to give Sessy a more personal feel. Make him a nice fluffy person to match his fluffy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"" Dialogue

_italics_ thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 16

Lord Sesshomaru stood on his balcony overlooking his territory.

"You called for me Milord" a servant announced as he bowed.

"Tell me, where is Naoki and Lady Kagome? It is almost night fall. Where did they go to?"

"They are in your garden sir. They have been there for hours. We believe they are simply talking"

"Very well, that is all. Tell the kitchen to have dinner prepared soon and as soon as it is ready fetch the girls and send for me"

"Yes sir" the servant bowed once again as they left the room.

_What could they be talking about for so long?

* * *

_

(A Few Hours Earlier)

"It all starts when Inuyasha was born. Everything that Sesshomaru knew changed and began to fall apart"

"But how, why?"

"Sesshomaru's mother had died not long before. She was a strong woman, a warrior. She was not one to take things lying down, but she loved her people and more importantly she loved her mate and her son."

Naoki paused and looked almost forlorn as she gazed off and continued.

"Sesshomaru's father had gone off to the Northern Lands for Diplomatic discussions, but trouble started as soon as he left. The Panther Demon tribe attacked for the first time. My lady, unable to sit back and let her people be slaughtered, took the warriors out to defend her land. She fought well and took out many of their leading generals, but her power was just not strong enough. Lord Sesshomaru watched the whole battle from the tower balcony and unfortunately, our lord witnessed his mother be struck down by the Panther lord and see his father return just a moment too late."Naoki sighed and paused as if she herself was reliving it.

"At the time, my mother served this household. I served Sesshomaru years later when I was old enough, but I wasn't even born yet. We became companions, he was almost an older brother to me and my mother was there with him that day, the day a part of my Lord died with his mother. His father held his mother as she died and the Panther Lord stood over and roared with laughter. That roaring soon changed to a roars of pain and anguish as Sesshomaru's father transformed and sank his fangs into the Panther's throat. With a single blow to the Panther, the demon was thrown back with the fangs still clutching its throat and the demon was no more. The rest of the tribe witnessed their lord fall and fled in fear, swearing to return and get their revenge"

Naoki paused as she turned to Kagome.

"You see, Inu demons love and mate for life or until one dies. Most Inu Tai-youkai mate for life and even after the death of their mate they stay loyal to only one. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha take after their bloodline in that matter."

_Kikyo_ Kagome thought, _I knew Inuyasha would never love me_

"Kagome? Are you okay? Perhaps that is enough for today"

"No, please continue. How does... How does Inuyasha fit into all of this?"

"Very well." Naoki continued after a moment. "It was many years after, perhaps 5, before Sesshomaru's father took Inuyasha's mother as his mate. She was here from another land visiting a nearby village, but after the war she helped to tend for the injured and later helped to heal both Sesshomaru and his Father's wounds. At the time I was still an infant, but while my mother worked and my father was gone Sesshomaru looked after me and Inuyasha's mother would take care of both of us. She became a second mother for us both and that is how Sesshomaru's father came to care for her. Yet, other Tai-youkai believed the joining was too soon. Tai-youkai don't age like humans and wait would be far too long for Inuyasha's mother."

Naoki took this pause as a moment to stand and stretch before continuing.

"In order to protect her and the child she would soon bear, Sesshomaru's father sent her back to her lands. He and Sesshomaru frequently visited the two. Inuyasha was finally born and Sesshomaru was roughly 10 years old."

(Okay, bear with me for my story, and to make it work, the demons will basically age like humans until they reach maturity where they remain in their prime for like hundreds of years. Oh and I do realize that Naoki will be like 5 or 6 years older than Inu, but hey they don't age after maturity remember? It'll be all good, trust me)

"Seven years later, the demon Ryuukotsusei attacked because he believed it was disgraceful that a Tai-youkai took a new mate so soon. Sesshomaru's father fought back and sealed Ryuukotsusei, as you know. His father's dying wish was that Inuyasha and his mother be taken care of and that the two sons would rule together. Unfortunately, while Sesshomaru was taking care of business in the Western Lands, Inuyasha's mother was killed. Sesshomaru knew that if Inuyasha came to the West, a demon would kill him as soon as Sesshomaru turned his back. Although he knew the humans might not accept him, it was better than death. He didn't realize that the humans would do so much damage. Inuyasha grew up being told that neither demons nor humans could ever love him and that the reason he was left was because he was too pathetic to care for. No wonder a person could lose their spirit growing up in a place like that" Naoki paused and Kagome swore she saw a glint of a tear stream down her face before she turned away.

"Did you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"We were close friends, of course I was slightly older but I served Sesshomaru and the three of us were very close."

"Oh, so why didn't Sesshomaru return for Inuyasha"  
"Sesshomaru had to make sure that the land was stable. He set forth a few rules. First, he wanted to get rid of the interactions between humans and demons to prevent this from happening, but he remembered my family and how is family was before and didn't want to prevent the happiness that could arise. Instead, he set forth that no human would slay a demon and no demon would lay a hand on a human. Anyone would broke those rules would deal with Sesshomaru personally and he was known to be... dangerous when provoked. He had created quite a name for himself. He had to prove he was of worthy bloodline to rule, and he fought off anyone and everyone who challenged him. Still, I think he hopes to fulfill his father's wish and have both sons rule together in their home. Perhaps, maybe you are the link that they needed."

"Me!"

"Inuyasha will come for you. He'll return home for the first time. Perhaps you will bridge that gap and help the two see through eachother's eyes. You may be able to get them to understand what the other has been through"

"Lady Naoki! Lady Kagome!" A voice called through from beyond the gate.

"Oh my, it has gotten very late" Naoki murmured before she called back in reply. "Yes, what is it?"  
"It is time for dinner and Lord Sesshomaru asked that you be called"

"Right away. Let us go, he is not one to be kept waiting."

_There is a lot I didn't know. Perhaps I can help them work things out._ Kagome thought.

"Naoki" Kagome started halting Naoki's movements. "I think I will try to help them work things out, but I may need help. You and I are what the two men share, perhaps we are what has been missing" With that Kagome winked at Naoki as she walked past her.

_Inuyasha, there is much I must tell you, much you must know_. Naoki thought before she turned and ran to catch up with Kagome.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was good. I am back into my normal school flow. I still have one more test to make up, but I got bored in classes today. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry I haven't exactly kept to my earlier schedule, but there were a few plot alterations to my plan. Thanks to all who review and like it. I am glad that my in-class distraction is being enjoyed by others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 17:

"Inuyasha! Didn't you hear, there is a jewel shard around here" Shippo called out.

"Yeah, So what runt?"

"Shouldn't we follow up on the lead?"

"No, we need to rescue Kagome"

"Inuyasha, we aren't rescuing Kagome. We're just checking up on her. Sesshomaru-sama would never hurt her"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM!" Inuyasha roared at Shippo

"Inuyasha," Miroku interceded to prevent a war, "you and Shippo go on ahead and retrieve Kagome."

"What about you two?"  
"We're going after the jewel shard. Naraku is OUR priority and we can't sit back and let him get a free jewel shard" Sango answered.

"Fine!" Inuyasha turned and began to leave

"Sango, are you sure you want to go with him?" Shippo asked

"I'll be fine. We'll catch up on Kirara in a few days. Just stay in the Western lands or just outside of it."

"Shippo let's go!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Do you think Shippo will be okay?" Sango asked looking after their retreating forms.

"They'll be fine" Miroku encouraged, a hand wander where it shouldn't be.

"Let's set up camp" Sango suggested simply walking away.

"The plight of the righteous monk" Miroku mumbled as he followed along.

_Righteous my ass_ Sango thought.

* * *

"Pardon me Lady Kagome" a servant called through the door to Kagome's room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence."

"Very well. One moment please"

Kagome exited her room and followed the servant two doors down to Sesshomaru's quarters and waited outside as the servant announced her arrival.

"You called for me Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome inquired entering the room, keeping her gaze down.

"Why do you look away and act like that? You are my guest, not a servant"

"Sorry" Kagome mumbled as she slowly raised her gaze to meet his own. Kagome noted that Sesshomaru was, for the first time she had every seen, not wearing his armor or his swords.

"Come, let us talk" Sesshomaru suggested, guiding her to the balcony.

"What may I do for you?" Kagome asked after a brief silence.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do"  
Kagome was confused by his question to say the least.

_Why is he being so polite? I'm only a pathetic human after all._ Kagome gasped as she realized what she was thinking. _Bad Kagome, you know now he isn't like that_.

Sesshomaru hearing her gasp looked down at her and smirked at her furrowed brow as she battled her thoughts.

_What is wrong with her now?_

"What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquired

"Do you wish to return to Inuyasha or remain here?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't aware that I was allowed to stay."

"Rin has expressed her pleasure that you have come to visit and wishes you to stay. Also it seems that you and Naoki have become quite good friends."

"Yes, we get along very well. She has been most helpful today"  
"Really? What was it you did today? It took quite awhile for my servants to locate the two of you"

"We were, uh, just talking"  
"What about?" Sesshomaru asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, actually... you" Kagome stated, barely mumbling out the last part.

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback at that comment and attempted to recover "What about?"

"I was told I had an impaired view of you, so she answered my questions."

"Well, did I pass inspection" Sesshomaru asked, toying with Kagome.

_What? Wha-what is, why is, what is going on? _Kagome thought, her face displaying every emotion going through her mind: confusion, skepticism, annoyance

"My apologies, I should remember that humans are so easy to fluster" Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts, a small smile gracing his lips.

Kagome noticing his amusement decided to play along.

"Well actually, I was very shocked by your past. Still, there is a lot I do not know and cannot truly create an image of you until the questions are answered. So I guess I decision on where I wish to go will depend on my opinion of you when I have learned all I need to know."  
"Is that so" Sesshomaru answered, raising an eyebrow at her comment. "Very well, I shall be on my best behavior"

_What? Does he want me to stay!_

"We shall begin training at dawn, you should get some rest"

"You never told me what you were training me with."

"You use your spiritual arrows very affectively to harness your powers, but you need to learn to wield a weapon for hand-to-hand combat. We will decide upon the weapon tomorrow morning."

"Very well, goodnight Sesshomaru and thank you" Kagome stated as she began to return to her room.

"What are you thanking me for?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"For offering to train me. No one has bothered to train me before, they believed they could just protect me."

"I shall not always be there to protect you, Kagome" Sesshomaru started to say with a new softness in his voice. He began to approach her as he continued. "I do not wish any harm to come to you, and if you decide to return to that idiot of a brother of mine, I do not want your safety in his inept hands."

_What is he doing!_ Kagome frantically thought as Sesshomaru stood less than a foot in front of her.

"Goodnight Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he left a light kiss upon her cheek and walked away and out of his room.

_What just happened!_ Kagome thought as her hand raised to settle over the place where her skin was tingling from their interaction.

_What just happened!_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked through the halls toward his study. _What did I do that for! What the hell possessed me to do that!_

Upon entering his office he headed towards the window and gazed over his castle. _I need to get my mind back into order. I should rest. _

"Dammit" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. "I guess I'll just have to do some work and wait to make sure she has returned to her room" He mumbled to himself as he settled behind his desk to continue the paper work he had started before.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that is all for now. I am off to do some Scholarship work so I may or may not write another chapter this evening. Depending on how a feel. Enjoy! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well you're in luck! My essay for the scholarship only needed to be 250 words and I am feeling generous this evening. So here it is ladies and gentlemen, CHAPTER 18!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 18:

"Dammit!" Inuyasha muttered as he punched the tree next to him.

"Inuyasha calm down. We'll get to Kagome." Shippo encouraged the enraged hanyou.

"These damn weak demons keep slowing us down. At this rate Miroku and Sango will catch up to us. We're still at least two days away from Sesshomaru's castle and these demons keep showing up"

"Kagome will be safe. You don't need to worry about her. She can take care of herself"

"I'm not worried about that" Inuyasha mumbled. _I'm worried that I've lost her for good this time_.

Shippo noting the lost expression in Inuyasha's eyes decided not to pester him this time.

"Perhaps we should make camp and rest tonight. We haven't stopped in over 24 hours. Even demons need a rest, especially after battles like that."

"I guess you're right. I hate to admit it, but those pathetic demons did kinda wear me out."

"Probably because there were so many of them. Inuyasha, it'll all be okay."

"Thanks Shippo. Come on, let's get some rest."

* * *

A soft knock at the door awoke Kagome from her slumber. As she opened her eyes she noted that the sky was still pitch black out.

"Uh hmm" She managed to mumble out.

"Kagome, it'll be dawn in an hour. You need to get dressed and eat. Sesshomaru-sama isn't one to keep waiting" Naoki called through the door.

"I'm up" Kagome called through. "You can come in, you know" She added.

Naoki entered the room and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out clothes for Kagome to wear today.

"Follow me, you should bathe first."

Naoki led Kagome to a smaller bath that was closer. After the bath Naoki dressed Kagome in her training outfit -a priestess outfit identical to Kikyo's except for it was blue and silver. The pants were blue and the top was silver.

Kagome was then led to breakfast where she encountered Sesshomaru.

_Oh my god, what am I going to do!_ Kagome frantically thought as she saw him. _It'll be okay Kagome, just remain calm. You can do it girl! _(okay I only put that part there because she has talked to herself in the show before)

Breakfast passed rather uneventful, there was a greeting exchanged and then silence fell until Kagome finished eating.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru inquired as Kagome laid her chopsticks down.

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be" Kagome managed out.

"Very well, follow me"

The two rose from the table and left the building. They crossed the courtyard from the other day and into Sesshomaru's garden. Sesshomaru then led her to the far side of the garden to a small hut that was carefully concealed behind many gorgeous bushes.

"I never noticed that hut yesterday" Kagome whispered to no one in particular

"I keep it well hidden so as not to destroy the ambiance of the garden"

"oh"

Sesshomaru opened the hut doors and revealed that it was a storage area for a vast number of weapons.

"We shall start anywhere. We will try them all until we find one that you feel comfortable with."

"Hai!"

Kagome started with a pike, which she was unbelievably clumsy with and almost destroyed a whole rose bush. She then proceeded to sword, dagger and kunais. All of the above were disasters. She couldn't aim at all with the kunai blades, with the dagger she was too afraid to approach Sesshomaru, and well the sword, she swung it around blindly like Inuyasha did. Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and returned to the hut once more. This time he exited with a kodachi.

"I don't think swords will suit me"

"The sword was too heavy for your delicate body, and the dagger was too short for you to overcome your fear. The kodachi is the perfect length between the two. It is still small enough to easily conceal, yet it holds more power than the dagger."

Kagome took hold of the kodachi and realized immediately there was something different about this particular kodachi. Sesshomaru noticing her change in demeanor decided to break the silence.

"I see from your stance that we have found your weapon of choice"  
Kagome looked up to realize that she had indeed changed stance. Her legs were slightly parted for a perfect balance and her right hand perfectly fit the hilt as the left held the sheath.

"Draw the kodachi. We shall begin now."

The training started and Kagome learned the basic thrusts, defensive stances and disarming moves before lunch. Naoki brought the two of them their meal there in the garden, but as she approached she decided to remain hidden a little while and observe.

_Sesshomaru is training her personally. Normally he has a guard train women for their own protection. Perhaps I was right, he does care for this girl._

Just then Kagome attacked the dummy Sesshomaru had provided, since she refused to fight against him, and out of fatigue she tripped and began to fall. Kagome realized in that instance that unless she did something she would probably land on her kodachi. Before she could even try to ease her fall she felt two strong arms wrap around her and felt a hand over hers pointing the kodachi to the side so that neither of them were cut.

_He does care for the girl. I understand now, he didn't want any of the other soldiers touching her. He is very possessive of her already. He doesn't even realize he has chosen his mate._ Naoki thought as she remained hidden for a moment longer.

As Kagome looked up she locked eyes with Sesshomaru and the two were frozen in the moment for what felt like an eternity.

While the two were locked in this moment, a throat cleared behind them, breaking them out of their trance. The two turned to see Naoki and jumped away from each other blushing profusely.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay there is chapter 18. Since tomorrow is Monday I'll write more then. Enjoy for now. I am so spoiling you too much. Oh well I love my readers and my fic! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: First off, since I don't have to be to school until 1:30pm tomorrow I feel generous and am going to write chapter 19. Secondly, I love you guys! sniff I come home from school and find that I have 11 new emails and they are all reviews. I feel so loved. Okay on to what you care about! Oh and a kodachi is a sword, kinda. It is shorter than a normal sword and longer than a dagger. See Aoshi Shinomori from Rurouni Kenshin!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sadly not mine.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 19

"Shippo, wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh Inuyasha, WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME?"

"It's time to go."

"Fine, but did you have to yell?"

"Feh, let's go"

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion Sesshomaru-sama" Naoki stated as she came into full view and bowed before her lord. "I was just bringing you and Lady Kagome your lunch so that you wouldn't have to leave the garden and could take a break whenever you wished"

"Yes, thank you Naoki" Sesshomaru mumbled not meeting her eyes or Kagome's

"Kagome, I need to speak with Lord Sesshomaru a moment on urgent news, would you please excuse us?"

"Yes of course" with that Kagome stood up and walked over back to the training dummy on the other side of the garden and began training again.

"She has a fiery spirit doesn't she?" Naoki asked Sesshomaru

"Yes she does, almost reminds me of my mother's spirit. Kagome won't let anyone, let alone any man, order her around. She is always being protected, but seems to have this deep desire to do it for herself. That is why she is training so hard."

"Such deep praise from my Lord. I believe the young girl has made quite an impression on you."

"Naoki, you said you had urgent business." Sesshomaru interrupted Naoki's investigation. Finally looking away from Kagome he turned fully towards Naoki.

"Well my Lord, Kagome was the urgent business."

"Excuse me? Since when do you have the right to meddle in my affairs?"

"So touchy milord. What affairs are we speaking of?"

"The news Naoki!" Sesshomaru quickly ordered, trying to recover.

"The look outs have heard rumors from the merchants that Inuyasha and his group are on their way to retrieve Kagome"

"Then I must finish training her sufficiently for her to be able to take care of herself."

"You are going to let her leave milord?" Naoki asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"I have no reason to stop her from going"

"No reason! What about a mate! Do you not realize you have already chosen a mate!"

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Don't be a fool, you care for her I know it. Let her know too." with that Naoki was gone before Sesshomaru could retort.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to eat?" Kagome asked

"Yes, perhaps we should. Let us rest in the shade" Sesshomaru replied as he led the two of them over the bridge to sit beneath the cherry blossom tree.

_Very good milord. Do not let your fears stand in the way any longer_. Naoki thought before she left her hiding place to attend to other business.

"Sesshomaru is something the matter?" Kagome asked, pausing from eating the rice balls Naoki brought, unaware she had a few grains on her cheek.

"Nothing at all Kagome" Sesshomaru responded as he raised his hand to wipe the rice off her cheek.

"Th-thank you" Kagome stuttered out as her face became beet red.

"Not to rush you, but Naoki heard that Inuyasha is on his way. He should arrive here soon."

"Oh" Kagome murmured as her gaze dropped and her expression became solemn.

"Do not worry, he will not force you do go if you don't want to. I promise" Sesshomaru encouraged as he lifted her chin to look at him. "You have a fire in your spirit Kagome, don't let anyone take that from you."

* * *

"Naoki, what do you mean that you are going away? Where are you going and for how long?" Jaken demanded

"I have something to attend to. I have already arranged for my replacement. I will return in a few days" she retorted walking past the pathetic imp that barred her way.

"Arrogant girl" He mumbled under his breath

"Respect your superiors vassal!"

_A few days is all I need. I just need to find them first._ Naoki thought as she turned and ran off on her own quest.

* * *

"Miroku, please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was" Sango called out to Miroku as Kirara rushed on.

"If it was, Inuyasha is in for some trouble. We must find them quickly"

"I agree. Kirara! Go as fast as you can. We must reach them as soon as possible"

"Rawr!"

* * *

"Shippo! Something is coming, take cover now!" Inuyasha ordered as he prepared to fight.

"Right!"

Inuyasha prepared to attack the oncoming threat, but quickly found himself face down in the dirt.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued training all through the afternoon, and a vassal even came to bring them dinner in the garden.

_She has an incredible drive. I wonder why she is so determined to succeed. _Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kagome rest.

_What am I going to do? I want to become stronger so if I do leave I can take care of myself, but do I want to go? I miss my friends, but I am not sure how I feel for Sesshomaru. I need more time._

"Kagome, I think it is time we stop for tonight. You need some rest. You have done a fine job this evening."  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru"

"You are not one of my servants, you need not call me Lord Sesshomaru."

"Very well."

Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, extending the kodachi for him to take back.

"That is a gift, you will need a weapon to put this training to good use"

"Thank you very much Sesshomaru. Tell me, there is something different about this blade isn't there?"

"So you noticed, the hilt and sheath is made of demon bones like the boomerang your friend wields, but it is the blade that makes it meant for you. It was crafted especially for you when I brought you here. I knew you would need protection and any other weapon this would not have suited it well, but it is convenient you chose the kodachi for this purpose. The blade of the kodachi is made from the same metals as the arrow heads of your sacred arrows. Just as you use your arrows to extend your power, so can you use this blade."

"You had it crafted for me?"

"Yes. Kagome come with me. I have something to show you." Sesshomaru led Kagome back to the shed where the weapons are held and opened the door for her to see.

"This bow," Sesshomaru started lifting an ebony longbow to show to her, "was crafted for you as well. It too is made of demon remains and will serve well for fending off enemy weapons. It will protect you well"

"I cannot accept all these gifts"

"You must. If you choose to go with my brother" Sesshomaru faltered before continuing, "I want you to have these weapons to protect you. I cannot be there to watch over you at all times if you are with him. I want you to be able to do so for me."

_He cares for me? Why?_

"Sesshomaru," Kagome managed out, "Thank you. A-" Kagome paused and faltered.

"What is it? You have a question for me, so ask it"

"Why are you so worried about me? What do you want me to do?"

"I cannot explain it. I feel the need to protect you, like my instincts are telling me to watch over you. To not let anything harm you. Against my wishes because I know it is your decision, my instincts are telling me to not let you leave my side"

_Why did I just say that to her? Naoki was right, I have chosen my mate_. Sesshomaru thought, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am glad" Kagome replied, but seeing the confused look on Sesshomaru's face decided to continue, "I am glad you want me to stay with you, because I don't want leave here. I don't want to leave you."

Before either knew what was happening, Sesshomaru had embraced Kagome and leaned down to claim her lips in their first kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I had a half-day on Tuesday and well I intended to update Monday night, but I got sidetracked, my brother bought the first season on DVD so I had to watch it. Anyway, I hope you like the fluff. I have the rest of the fic perfectly planned, so please I beg of you bear with me. It will get very interesting, I promise. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I made it extra long by giving myself one more day to write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wonderful characters

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 20:

Inuyasha raised his head up from the dirt to see two fuzzy ankles. "I knew I smelled something foul"

"Where's Kagome Muttface?" Kouga demanded

"Why the hell would I tell a wimpy wolf like you!"

"Her scent is faint on you." Kouga mentioned sniffing the air, "You lost her again didn't you?"

"No!" Inuyasha started, loosing his drive as he finished, "She left"

"Then where is she now?"

"None of your business wolf!"

With that, the fighting began as usual. A hit connected here and there, but no major damage was done. As the two separated from each other for just a moment, Hirakotsu flew between them.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop that right now!" Sango demanded as Kirara landed.

"We need to talk to you and get Kagome back. We will need her soon." Miroku added as he climbed off of Kirara.

"Naraku is plotting something" A familiar voice added as she landed beside them.

* * *

Kagome woke up and felt a warmth spreading through her body as she recalled the events from the pervious evening.

(Flashback)

As she and Sesshomaru broke apart they left the garden as Sesshomaru led them back to their rooms. As they arrived at Kagome's room, Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed her goodnight as he left for his own room. Kagome changed and climbed into bed as she drifted into a restless dream. Kagome saw a battle raging between Sesshomaru and a demon she did not know. Sesshomaru obviously had the upper hand, but the demon sent an attack straight at Sesshomaru. He easily dodged the attack, but the attack headed straight towards Kagome and just as it was about to hit her, she shot up screaming and dripping in sweat.

A moment later the door burst open to see a flustered Sesshomaru standing before her prepared to defend her.

"I had a nightmare" Kagome apologized.

"Are you alright?"  
"I'm okay, just a little shaken up"

Kagome hugged herself as Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

(End Flashback)

"Good morning love" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear

"Good morning. Thank you for staying with me. Wait, did you just call me love?"

"Is that a problem?" Sesshomaru asked as he nuzzled into her neck.

"No, not at all. This is a new side of you. I think I've decided." Kagome started. "You passed the test" She began to giggle as she felt Sesshomaru smile against her neck.

* * *

"Kagura!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at once. Both then proceeded to launch themselves at her only to be blocked by Sango and Miroku.

"Calm down both of you!" Miroku ordered

"You are so damn hot-headed. She and Kanna are helping us"

"Sure they are" Inuyasha retorted.

"Here you pathetic dog. My peace offering" Kagura stated as she held out a considerable amount of jewel shards.

"How did you get those? That is almost 10 shards" Inuyasha asked

"Naraku created a few incarnations that even with a few jewel shards their powers paled to mine and Kanna. Kanna is currently showing Naraku a battle raging between you and them. She will show him his incarnations being destroyed and have you retrieve the shards as I make my timely escape"

"Why help us?"

"I want Naraku dead just as much as you" Kagura responded. "If he dies, I am free"

"Then what do you want with us?"

"Naraku is plotting something, something involving your priestess."

"Kagome" Inuyasha breathed, "I have to get to her now! I need to protect her"

"Your protection is unneeded Inuyasha" a voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there! Show yourself" Inuyasha demanded spinning towards the direction of the voice.

Naoki stepped out from the forest and the group was in awe of her physical features.

"It's been a long time Inuyasha"

"Do I know you?"

Naoki was hurt by Inuyasha's innocent question and barely managed out a reply. "I shouldn't have assumed that you would remember me. It has been almost 70 years"

"70 years...?" Inuyasha murmured as a memory returned to him.

(Flashback)

"Don't forget me okay?" Naoki called as she followed Sesshomaru. "I'll never forget you Inuyasha. You better not forget me!"

(End Flashback)

Inuyasha walked forward and embraced Naoki as he whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry Naoki. It has been so long, but that is no excuse"

"Ummm, Inuyasha?" Sango interrupted.

"Oh yeah. This is Naoki" Inuyasha introduced, "She was a friend of mine when we were kids"

"Hello, I am Naoki. I am the personal servant of Lord Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru!" everyone replied in unison

"So, you stood by him did you?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"There is much you do not know or understand. Your brother does not hate you or your human blood. He is kind to humans and Rin and Kagome have brought out the love that you both inherited from your father."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked startled by Naoki's statement

"I hate to interrupt, but I must return" Kagura voiced "We shall be in touch" and with that she was gone.

"Inuyasha, I assure you that Kagome is safe. I have personally cared for her. So please, do me this one favor" Naoki asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Inuyasha asked, a softness in his voice none of his friends had ever heard before.

"Rest here tonight and let me explain everything to you before you go barging into the castle. Give her time in the Western Lands"

"You want me to leave her with Sesshomaru for longer!"

"Please, I beg you. Trust me, as the friend you trusted long ago"

"I do trust you Naoki, but I failed Kagome once and ..."

"Then don't fail her again" Naoki interrupted before he could continue. "Give her time to sift through her thoughts and feelings."

"Sango, I believe we should give them space" Miroku whispered.

"I agree, there is a river nearby. Shippo, Kirara, come with us"

As they all walked away, Naoki and Inuyasha watched them go.

"Naoki, what aren't you telling me? I know you. You're hiding something, something important."

_Well yeah, which do you want first Inuyasha? That I love you or that the woman you love is in love with Sesshomaru and they will soon be mates!_ Naoki thought angrily.

"Naoki?" Inuyasha asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha" Naoki started as she embraced her love and lost friend. "You never came to see me. You never came home"

"HOME!" Inuyasha started, pulling away to look at her "How can you call that home. My home, with that bastard?" As soon as he said that Naoki had pulled away and slapped Inuyasha.

"You understand nothing! You have no idea what I have been through. You think it's hard being a half-demon, that no one could care about you because of your blood, let alone your brother. I have been to hell and back Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru was there for me every step of the way. What about you! Your stubborn pride kept you from coming home, kept you from me."Naoki burst out as tears began to fall, "I needed you, I needed my best friend. I, I loved you , but you obviously didn't care enough to even remember me, let alone put aside your hatred for your brother to see that you could be wrong. You never even considered you could have it all wrong. You couldn't have even accepted that idea. You met Kikyo and you forgot all about us. About your father, your mother, your brother, your heritage, and you forgot about me" Naoki barely finished as tears poured from her eyes. Tears of frustration and pain that she had been holding in for years.

"Naoki" was all that Inuyasha could manage out as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. He wished he could just make the pain go away, heal all her wounds, bring back his friend that he had forgotten and ignored for far too long.

_Naoki, what have I done to you? I promise you, I won't leave you again. I, I love you too Naoki, and I'll prove myself to you. I won't lose another woman I care about.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, there you have it! For all of you Inu lovers out there be glad, he will be happy. I decided I couldn't let him be depressed forever. Oh and yes Jake is not Sesshomaru's servant in my story. He's a pesky little vassal that just tags along with him. Naoki is the rightful servant. Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks to "Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari" for pointing out my error. I completely forgot about Kouga, so just pretend he left with Miroku and Sango okay? I guess that's what happens when I stop writing for like 3 hours in between classes. Oh well, Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, but I do own that kick ass character Naoki so Ha!

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 21

"Miroku, what is going on with our friends?" Sango asked as the two sat on the river bank watching Kouga and Shippo talk.

"What do you mean? Do you mean us?"

"No, not about us. I mean, what is going to happen when Inuyasha, Naoki, Kagome, and Sesshomaru all get together?"

"That is a good point. We need to speak with Naoki. We still don't know what Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship is."

"I'll speak with her tonight, if you distract Inuyasha."

"Done but for now, let's just sit here and relax"

"Sounds good to me" Sango replied as she rested her head against Miroku's shoulder.

* * *

"Kouga?" Shippo called

"What is it kit?"

"My name is Shippo you know!"

"Heh, you have spirit kid. Reminds me of Kagome"

"Speaking of Kagome, Why do you pursue her so much?"

"I am in love with Kagome" Kouga stated defiantly.

"Why?" _I need to get him to see the light before Sesshomaru kills him for touching her_

"She's strong" Kouga started

"So is Ayame" Shippo interrupted

"She's beautiful" Kouga continued ignoring the interruption

"Um have you ever seen Ayame?"

"She's determined and spirited"

"Ayame"

"Would you STOP THAT?" Kouga exploded, annoyed that the kit kept interrupting him after he was asked a question.

"Give up Kouga. You fought a good fight, but you lost"

"I will never lose to that dirty mutt!" Kouga exclaimed

"Inuyasha lost as well" Shippo added, more mature than he's ever been.

"What?"

"Inuyasha's elder brother, Lord Sesshomaru has won Kagome's heart"

"Sesshomaru! But how, when, why?"

"Don't try anything when you see Kagome. Sesshomaru will kill you before you can blink if you touch her"

_I've lost? No I couldn't have lost to a dog, even one as strong as Sesshomaru _Kouga thought lost in a daze

_Oh god, I hope he doesn't try anything stupid, for Kagome's sake

* * *

_

The doors to Kagome's room flew open as a scream issued from the hall

"RIN NO!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome!" Rin wailed as she bounced into the room

"Good morning Rin" Kagome greeted sleepily as she sat up to hug the young girl.

"Can we play today Kagome?" Rin pleaded

"It depends on what Sesshomaru says"

"Please Lord Sesshomaru" Rin pleaded, sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and leaning against his chest like a daughter begging her father for a new toy.

_How does that work? _Sesshomaru thought before sighing. "Very well, but only until lunch. Kagome must train this afternoon"

"YAY!" Rin bounced as she turned to Kagome. "Kagome, are you my new mommy?"

Kagome coughed as she turned to Rin unable to make any words come out as her face turned dark red.

"Rin would you like Kagome to be your mother?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling as he received an emphatic nod from Rin in response.

"Perhaps if you are good, Kagome will choose to stay and be your mother" Sesshomaru commented giving Kagome a slight squeeze in his arms.

"Yay! Hurry Kagome so we can go play" Rin called as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why did you tell her that!" Kagome asked.

"Because, if you stay with me, you'll become a mother to her anyway"

"Milord" A servant called from behind the door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lord Murai has arrived to speak with you and he is very upset that you were not to be found in your chambers"

"Very well, I'll be there immediately. Bring him some rice wine, cold, and some breakfast while he waits"

"Yes Milord" the servant replied, taking his leave.

"I didn't cause any trouble making you stay here did I?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Do not worry. Murai may hate humans, but he would not dare oppose me. Besides, I couldn't care less if he had a problem with you. You are mine after all and no one will change that" Sesshomaru encouraged as he kissed Kagome goodbye as he got up and left to prepare for his meeting with Murai.

_Did he just call me his? Does Sesshomaru really want me to stay? Does he love me?_ Kagome thought as a smile played upon her lips.

* * *

"Lord Murai, is everything prepared" A cold voice asked from the shadows of Sesshomaru's office.

"Yes milord. The separation will be completed shortly" Murai responded.

Murai was an Inu Tai-Youkai and had long silver hair, but unlike Sesshomaru he kept his hair in a braid. Murai reached down and grabbed his cup to sip the rice wine from and sneered. The other main difference between him and Sesshomaru was that he loathed the existence of humans in the world.

"Murai, do not forget what I have promised you if you succeed in breaking the woman from Sesshomaru"

"Yes Lord Naraku, I will not forget."

"Very good." Naraku's puppet responded as it disappeared into the shadows.

"Lord Murai" A demon servant interrupted the silence. "Lord Sesshomaru awaits you now"

"About time" Murai stood and followed the demon out the door as he growled at the sight of the human servant waiting to clean up after his breakfast.

* * *

"Kagome-chan! Aren't these flowers beautiful?" Rin asked excitedly as she bent down to pick a few. "I think I'll bring Lord Sesshomaru a bouquet."

"I think he'd like that Rin" Kagome responded, still lost in thought.

_What is going on between me and Sesshomaru? What am I going to do when the group arrives? How am I going to explain myself to them. Will Sango approve? What am I going to do?_

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked noting the confused look upon her "mother's" face.

"I'm alright Rin. Let's go back, it is almost time for lunch"

"Okay!" Rin bounced along ahead of Kagome, as two forms watched them from above.

* * *

"You reek of human stench Sesshomaru. I would've thought better of a Lord of your stature" Murai sneered.

"Watch your tongue Murai. Do not make me cut it off for you"

"So, you do share your father's weakness for human wenches don't you?" with that Sesshomaru had Murai pinned against the wall his arm pressing against Murai's throat.

"Do not ever call her a wench again Murai. You will learn your place. Humans can show demons compassion and give them strength to fight against all odds. There is human blood in my family's line and there is human blood in yours as well. Do not forget your place" Sesshomaru snarled as he released Murai.

"The human blood in my family has been eliminated. Do you honestly think I would let such a filth taint my family's honor"

"You killed your niece! You filthy disgusting mongrel. You are not fit to hold the title of Tai-youkai."

"Not just my niece dear lord, but that filthy brother and wench that sired her as well"

"That is enough!" Sesshomaru roared knocking Murai over the balcony into the garden Kagome and Rin were exiting at that moment. Kagome turned in shock and pushed Rin out of the garden and into the arms of a servant. She then ran to the hut and grabbed her Kodachi, concealed it and grabbed her quiver and bow just in case. She then proceeded to find a hiding place as she watched Sesshomaru land beside Murai's form.

A servant took off out of the castle on Ah-Un in search of Naoki to return and calm the dispute.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Please review! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay everybody, I'm having a slight lapse in creativity and well I am still deciding on where the story is going. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Inu.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 22 

Sango walked along with Naoki, as Miroku kept Inuyasha, Shippo, Kouga, and Kirara distracted.

"Naoki, I have a few questions to ask you." Sango started, breaking the silence between the two.

"You want to know about Sesshomaru and Kagome don't you?" Naoki asked, smirking at the shocked expression on Sango's face. "You are her close friend, it is only right that you are worried about her"

"Yes I guess that is true."

"She and Sesshomaru are, different"

As the two women walked on and talked they didn't notice the figures lurking in the shadows.

"If Sango finds out I couldn't keep you away she'll kill me" Miroku whined, straining against his restraints.

"Shush, they can't hear us"

"What do you mean different?" Sango asked.

"You don't understand. Sesshomaru does not hate humans and hanyous as Inuyasha believes. I am his personal assistant and long-time friend. He has humans, demons, and hanyou in his court."

"Really?"  
"Yet, not all demon Lords agree with Sesshomaru's acceptance of humans and half-demons"

"They are just like we thought Sesshomaru was aren't they?"

"Yes, and that puts Kagome in grave danger."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Calm down. It will be fine. No one would dare harm Sesshomaru's mate"

"MATE!" Sango, Inuyasha and Kouga all yelled, Kouga and Inuyasha storming out of the bushes, dragging Miroku along.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sango bellowed.

"Forget that!" Inuyasha started

"What about Kagome being Sesshomaru's mate?" Kouga finished

"They are not mated yet, but it will only take time." Naoki responded.

"Time? Is that why you wanted me to wait before going to see her!" Inuyasha bellowed "Do you honestly think I would let him have her!"

Naoki was taken back by his outburst and slightly hurt "I was not aware of your feelings Lord Inuyasha" Naoki responded, emphasizing the "LORD" part as she returned to her servant attitude. "If you would like to go see her now milord, I would be happy to escort you." Naoki finished turning to lead the way.

"Naoki..." Inuyasha murmured reaching out to stop her, "What's the matter?"

"Sir, please. If you wish to get to your Kagome, please just follow me"

As Inuyasha's hand fell to the side a demon came bursting into the clearing on Ah-Un's back.

"Lady Naoki!" the servant yelled.

"What is it! Why are you here!"

"Lord Murai has come and he and Lord Sesshomaru have started fighting. I got here as soon as I could"

As soon as the demon finished Naoki was off, running at a speed that could rival Kouga.

"Come! We must depart now!" Naoki yelled behind her "Kagome and Sesshomaru may be in trouble. We must hurry!"

With that the group took of towards the Western Castle, hoping they were not too late.

* * *

Kagome stood by and watched as the fight began. 

_That is the same demon from my dream. _Kagome realized looking at Lord Murai. _I better keep my eyes out so that my dream doesn't end the same way._

Sesshomaru and Murai sized each other up, both prepared to strike any second. Murai was the one to make the first move as he glided towards Sesshomaru and punched him, throwing Sesshomaru back for a moment, and then sending a blast towards Sesshomaru from his hand.

Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack and responded with a lashing from his whip, which easily tore through Murai's armor. Murai jumped back and noticed Kagome's presence in the garden. He allowed a smirk to grace his lips as Sesshomaru regained his composure. Murai sent a blast at Sesshomaru that he knew Sesshomaru would easily dodge, and he did. The blast headed straight for Kagome as Murai began laughing. Sesshomaru whirled around to see Kagome jump away from the blast, but still get hit by the explosion. She landed on the ground and with Sesshomaru distracted Murai ran up behind him and knocked him to the ground.

"Pathetic Lord Sesshomaru. Letting a human girl distract you in the heat of battle. Well, let's eliminate that distraction. Die you weak pathetic human!" Murai yelled as he sent another blast at Kagome.

"I WILL NOT DIE! NOT NOW AND NOT BY YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Kagome yelled as she focused her powers through her bow and deflected the attack back at Murai (Just as she did with the dark priestess)

Murai taken by surprise was sent flying backwards by his own attack. Kagome came running to Sesshomaru, arrow prepared in her bow.

"Who is weak and pathetic now demon?" Kagome asked as she had Murai in her sights and stood beside Sesshomaru.

"Kagome no." Sesshomaru ordered, lowering her bow. "He is a high-ranking demon lord. Not even I could spare you from the laws of my land. If you kill him, you will have to be punished. You know the law."

"Very well" Kagome responded releasing her grip on her arrow and returning it to her quiver.

"Lord Murai!" Sesshomaru bellowed, approaching the disarmed demon and gripping him by the neck. "You have injured a human," Sesshomaru started, smelling Kagome's blood in the air, "Attempted to murder her, and attacked this Sesshomaru" He finished. "You shall be punished!'

"Kill me if you like" Murai responded, rather cocky. "I am not the last demon who will use that girl as a weakness against you."

With that, Sesshomaru threw him backwards and attacked Murai with Tokijin, completely destroying the demon before him. As Sesshomaru turned back around, he turned to Kagome. "I am sorry you had to see that."

Kagome dropped her bow and drew her dagger, seeing as Sesshomaru was distracted by his worry for her and rushed towards him.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Please review. 

JUST KIDDING!

* * *

Sesshomaru slightly distracted and hurt could not react fast enough. Kagome ran straight past him and deflected the Tetsaiga with her dagger, using her priestess powers to un-transform the Tetsaiga and send Inuyasha flying back.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing!" Kagome bellowed.

Sesshomaru turned and was completely stunned. _Did Kagome just save me! How did she deflect the Tetsaiga? It must be her human blood, the Tetsaiga doesn't wish to harm humans._

"Kagome, how could you defend him and attack me." Inuyasha asked, completely stunned. As was the rest of the group as they landed behind him, having witnessed the whole interaction.

"You were going to kill him, without any warning at all. Don't you have any honor!" She yelled at him.

Inuyasha and everyone else was greatly taken back by her anger and outburst. "You were bleeding" Inuyasha started. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Same old Inuyasha, don't you ever get tired of not using your brain?" Kagome asked smugly. _What the hell has gotten into me! _"Do you forget, you were willing to let me die not so long ago, so that you could save your damn dead priestess."

"Kagome... I"

"NO! THIS TIME YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND YOU WILL HEAR IT!" Kagome interrupted him. "Sesshomaru did not hurt me," She started, her voice softening. "He never would. He protected me from Lord Murai, whom he also killed because Murai tried to kill me. I am bleeding because Murai attacked me. I do not need nor do I want your protection Inuyasha. As you can see" Kagome motioned toward her dagger and bow, "I can take care of myself now. Thanks to Sesshomaru training me to fight."

The whole group was shocked beyond words at Kagome, her change. Her clothes were different, her attitude was different, and why the hell was she leaning up against Sesshomaru?

Kagome turned around to look at Sesshomaru. "Are you alright? You didn't have to kill him you know."

"He was trying to kill you" Sesshomaru started, taking a hand to brush the loose strand of hair out of her face, "I could not let that injustice stand. No one shall ever lay a hand on you and live to see it." Without thinking, or remembering that the group was still there and watching them, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome, who in turn wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and returned the kiss.

Naoki clearing her throat pulled the two of them out of their stupor.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I believe that Kagome and you have a lot to discuss with her friends."

"Yes," Kagome responded. "By the way, why did you come back so soon Naoki?"

"Inuyasha was adamant that you were not allowed to be Sesshomaru's mate and wanted to come stop it." Naoki responded, with no emotion in her voice.

Kagome sensing the pain in the Naoki's heart because of Inuyasha's outburst earlier, that Kagome could envision clearly had only one thing to say.

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, now I'm done. Please review! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Memo to self- _don't read other Inuyasha fics while writing your own... you get confused._ Anyway ON TO THE FIC!

Dislcaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...yet...

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 23:

(Last time)

Kagome sensing the pain in the Naoki's heart because of Inuyasha's outburst earlier, that Kagome could envision clearly had only one thing to say.

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

Inuyasha winced as he heard the incantation yelled, rather angrily, expecting the pain to come. After a moment of Inuyasha wincing and the group just staring at the two of them: Kagome standing there pointing at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha standing eyes clamped shut wincing, the reality of the situation dawned with Inuyasha

"HA!" Inuyasha proclaimed pointing at Kagome "You destroyed the rosary, you can't sit me anymore!"

As Inuyasha began relishing in his freedom, Hirakotsu came slamming down upon his shoulders, sending him flying down into the dirt, landing in a similar fashion that the rosary would have left him in.

"Will that do?" Sango asked cheerily to Kagome as she walked over and embraced her friend before pulling away to look her over.

"Yes, he needed that. Sango what are you doing?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, we have a lot of talking to do and I have a feeling that you, Naoki, and I will become very close friends"

As soon as Kagome parted from Sango, Kouga had latched on to her hands and was once again declaring his love.

"Kagome, my love. No one shall harm you again." Kouga was interrupted and thrown away by: a little fuzz-ball by the name of Shippo wailing "KAGOME!". as he launched himself at Kagome's shocked form

"Shippo! I'm fine, don't worry. Hey I know. Rin! Could you come here?" Kagome called from beyond the garden entrance.

The small timid girl emerged and began skipping towards Kagome.

"Rin, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is Rin. I have a feeling you two will get along nicely."

"Hi there Shippo, you're cute!" Rin giggled out.

"H-Hi!" Shippo stuttered out.

"Rin why don't you go take Shippo to play. We'll call you for dinner" Kagome suggested.

"Okay! Come on Shippo" Rin decided excitedly as she grabbed Shippo's hand and began dragging him away.

"Oh Rin, why don't you introduce him to Jaken?" Kagome added as they left, sending a wink towards Rin.

"Yay!" and with that, the two were long gone.

"Kagome, there is much we must discuss" Naoki commented, turning towards Kagome and Sango, "Perhaps a bath?"

"Ahhhhh that sounds great" Sango purred.

"Yes, I agree" Kagome started, "but I believe I must stop them before they kill each other" Kagome added as she motioned towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga who were currently arguing over her.

"Guys? ... Guys? ... GUYS!" Kagome yelled, desperately trying to get their attention. As they boys continued fighting Kagome began fuming. Stalking over to her bow and quiver she prepared an arrow and took aim.

As son as the guys separated from each other for an instant, the arrow flew between them, drawing their attention to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Inuyasha asked, oblivious.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome yelled back, "I AM NOT YOURS TO FIGHT OVER." She continued, earning a smirk from Sesshomaru and Kouga. "AND WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU LAUGHING AT!" She asked, turning towards them, knocking the smirks off their faces. "Kouga, did you forget about Ayame! Ya know, the girl you said you'd marry and is in love with you! Inuyasha, did you forget that you chose Kikyo over me not to long ago. And Sesshomaru, Get over yourself!"

The three men were taken aback as Kagome took a deep breath, "Play nice now," she called as she began to walk away, but paused to call back "DON'T YOU DARE LET ME FIND A SCRATCH ON ANY OF YOU!" Kagome then walked up to a giggling Naoki and Sango, "So, a bath?" She asked, turning towards Kirara to add "and some fish for Kirara"

"Mew!"

"What? What are you two laughing at!" Kagome begged the two hysterical girls who were holding their sides and pointing behind them.

Sesshomaru's normally stoic face was still in shock, while his body was braced from her vocal assault.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground, trying to hide behind a boulder, eyes poking over.

And Kouga was braced back, scratching his head in confusion.

All three were frozen in place as Miroku jumped between the three waving his hands in their faces trying to get their attention.

Kagome began laughing as well as she picked up Kirara, who settled on her shoulder and guided her two friends off to the bath house.

"Wh-What did you do to her?" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"I didn't do THAT, she was perfectly peaceful here. If she has that side in her I'll have to be on my best behavior now." Sesshomaru responded, all three coming out of their trance.

"Please do not fight again" Miroku pleaded "Kagome AND Sango would kill me ifyou killed each other"

"Kagome wishes us to not fight over her, so we shall not" Sesshomaru stated, turning towards Kouga and Miroku, "Monk, Wolf, make yourselves at home. My servants will provide any need. Oh and Monk, keep your hands to themselves, your reputation proceeds you and all my servants have been trained well."

Sesshomaru began to walk off, pausing to turn and address Inuyasha "Come little brother, we have much to discuss" and with that the two were gone.

"Kouga, did Sesshomaru just say little brother without mocking Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"I think he did. Perhaps Naoki was right. There is a lot we don't understand. Hey Monk, want to go get some food?"

"Mmmm, sounds good to me!" They two agreed as the final individuals left the garden.

* * *

"So, Murai failed. Pathetic. I will have to do better next time" Naraku mused as he began to plot a new scheme.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Please review! 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry, the fic is well, coming to an end and there were a lot of loose ends I had to wrap up. I feel really bad, but I was on spring break last week and couldn't get the creative juices flowing, my brain literally went on a break. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 24:

The three girls settled themselves down into the nice hot water within the bath house as Sango and Naoki turned toward Kagome.

"Kagome-chan" Sango started, nervous about breaking the silence

"Sango, stop worrying" Kagome interrupted, "There is a lot to explain and I promised you I would, so I guess now is the best time."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Naoki added, worried she was pressuring her new 'family'

"It is alright Naoki. Sesshomaru has been kind to me and has cared for me. He healed the wounds that I had long ignored, and hell, he restored my life and my soul. He cares for me as well, I know it. He makes me so happy and I needed that." Kagome paused, a dazed look in her eyes as she entered her own dreamland.

"Kagome" Naoki meekly started, afraid of what she would say

"You care for him don't you Naoki?" Kagome once again interrupted, quickly clearing up the confusion "Inuyasha"

"Am I truly that obvious?" She asked, slightly ashamed

"To everyone but Inuyasha" Sango responded, "Even Miroku noticed, he told me so."

"Speaking of Miroku, what is going on with you two?" Kagome asked slyly

"Weren't we talking about Naoki!" Sango quickly asked trying to get the attention away from her.

"Oh yes, we were. I apologize for interrupting you Naoki." Kagome responded as she turned to Sango and quickly added, "we'll get back to you soon enough"

"I don't think I'll ever be good enough for Inuyasha. He doesn't even notice me. All he really cared about was... you, Kagome" Naoki finished, not a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Naoki, give him time. He'll see soon enough that you are and always have been the woman for him. You two were meant to be, even Sesshomaru seems to think so" Kagome responded, a small smirk appearing on her lips from mentioning Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU!" both girls exclaimed.

"Why were you and Sesshomaru talking about me and Inuyasha!" Naoki asked nervously.

"Oh, he was talking about your childhood, the three of you together and we just stumbled upon that subject. He mentioned that he felt it between you two when you were still very young. How his father had told him that Inu-demons pick their mates long before even they are aware."

"Oh... Well, I'm not getting my hopes up. Inuyasha is pretty dense after all"

"Yeah, we'll deal with that soon enough." Kagome responded, turning towards Sango, "Now, tell me about you and Miroku"

* * *

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru stated, knocking Inuyasha out of his trance, "There is much you must see and understand"

"Why? You hate humans, and all spawn of humans. I got it" Inuyasha responded bitterly.

"Open your eyes little brother, does it look like I hate humans?" Sesshomaru defended, motioning to the courtyard full of humans, demons and half-demons. "The only humans i hate are the ones that made you believe that you were unwelcome here."

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha" A human woman interrupted, bowing before them. "It is time for Rin's studies, but she refuses to leave the kit. What would you have me do?"

"Perhaps it you could teach them both, that is if you agree Inuyasha" Sesshomaru suggested.

"That would be fine, the kid could use some education" Inuyasha responded, slightly confused by what she called him.

"Very well, I am sorry to have interrupted you Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha" The woman responded, bowing once more before she took her leave.

"Wh-what did she call me?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"She addressed you as Lord Inuyasha. Even the servants here know this is your place. Like I told you there is much you do not know, now come with me" Sesshomaru answered, leading them down a path into a very different garden.

This garden was equally beautiful to Sesshomaru's private garden, but there was something... different.

_Where are we? _Inuyasha thought as he felt a little uneasy about this place.

The garden had lush green bushes and much sunlight streaming through the tree branches. Yet the thing that stood out was a building on the other side of the entrance. There was a stone pathway that led to the building. The building was a shrine of some kind and it was well cared for. There was a hint of gold in the paint that edged the frame and the railings, showing that Sesshomaru greatly respected whatever it housed within.

The two brothers approached the building and Sesshomaru led them in. Inuyasha was breathless as he looked before him. Within the building were three beautiful shrines. There was a very regal and majestic gold statue of a dog in the center and two smaller shrines to either side, that Inuyasha could not quite make out from where they stood.

"This Inuyasha, is our family shrine. The shrine for our parents." Sesshomaru started, walking towards the dog statue and kneeling before it. "This one is obviously out of respect for our father, the greatest Inu-Taiyoukai anyone could have ever met."

Inuyasha approached and kneeled before the statue just as Sesshomaru was, remaining silent as Sesshomaru continued on.

"The shrine to the left is to my mother, father's first love and first mate. And the one to the right, is to our mother" Sesshomaru stated, emphasizing the word our.

"What do you mean our mother?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Your mother Inuyasha, was like a mother to me as well. My mother died when I was still very young, and it was your mother that was there to comfort me. Father and I visited the two of you very often, with Naoki many times, but you were still young. You probably don't remember that much."

"I remember only having my mother and a few friends. I never could figure out who they were. Things were fuzzy. You mean, the man I could never place"

"That was father. Naoki, father and I visited you many times. We were a family Inuyasha, and father wished for us all to live here, at the castle but it was far to dangerous for you to be here with mother."

"Why?"

"Several demons did not think it was right for father to take a second mate and had attempted to rid the world of you and mother. So father sent you away and we visited you. Yet, things could not have lasted. Father stopped coming to see you because he was killed protecting you. Ryuukotsusei came to father and told him it was a disgrace to have you and mother even living and he and father began to fight. Father attacked him because Ryuukotsusei said he'd kill you two and rid the world of you. As you are aware, father died sealing Ryuukotsusei and you recently defeated him."

"Father died protecting us? Why didn't I ever know this?" Inuyasha asked, his mind still reeling.

"I never made it to you to tell you. I had much unrest to settle here, seeing as I was the heir to the Western Lands. When I finally came to see you, the humans you lived with said mother had died and you were off somewhere. They did not care for you and wanted me to take you back here."

"Then why didn't you! You knew how I would've been treated! Why did you make me stay!"

"Humans would never kill you. Out of honor they kept you alive, but here demons would kill you as soon as I turned my back. I knew not who I could trust. Out of honor the demons would destroy you. The world you see out there, in my courtyard, took many years to create. I made them fear me, respect me. No human may harm a demon and no demon a human."

"So what? What now? I don't belong here. I'm not fit for this life."

"Father wanted you and I to rule together. To live here in the home he created for us and I think you should stay, if you will. Father's dying wish was for us to live here as he wanted, with our mates and keep this land ours. What do you say little brother?"

"The shikon jewel, we must defeat Naraku. After that, we'll see"

"About that, I will aid you in your battle. Naraku took Rin once and believes he can order me around. He will learn that no one orders me around."

"Your help... is appreciated" Inuyasha responded, stumbling over the foreign words. "Now that we are being honest I have a question for you."

"Does it involve Kagome in any way?" Sesshomaru asked, a knowing smirk appearing on his lips.

"Do you truly care for her? She's been hurt enough, by me. I don't want that again"

"I have come to care for her, and perhaps I love her. All I know is that the thought of anyone harming her makes my blood boil and when she was hurt I couldn't stop myself from destroying the one who hurt her."

"Good enough for me"

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD INUYASHA! COME QUICKLY THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" The two brothers immediately raced out to defend their home.

* * *

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived at the front they noticed that everyone was there ready to fight. Miroku and Sango were fighting off demons from one side, while Kouga, Kagome, and Naoki fought them off from the other, but there was something wrong.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled noticing their arrival. "The demons, they are Naraku's newest incarnation."

An attack issued through the air, destroying the saimyousho from behind, as Kagura landed gracefully before them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. These demons will take both your strengths. They have been created with Urasue's magic and enhanced with Naraku's power. They hold the souls of the dead, but their bodies will reform as soon as they are struck down." Kagura explained as she respectfully bowed to both men. "We have much to discuss, we must finish them quickly"

As the brothers approached the battle, the Tenseiga and Tetsaiga began to pulse.

"It seems our father is guiding us little brother. Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked confidently as he grabbed hold of the Tenseiga's hilt.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied, equally as cocky "After you."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and ripped through the clay bodies as he moved through them with his graceful speed, releasing the souls within. Inuyasha destroyed rows of the bodies, with the wind scar, as soon as the souls were free.

"Amazing" Miroku mumbled "The Tenseiga releases the souls and the Tetsaiga destroys the bodies before the souls are recalled. They truly were meant to fight side-by-side"

Naoki and Kagome just turned to one another and smiled.

"It seems the Western Lands may see the return of its younger lord soon" Naoki commented as the two brothers continued to slaughter the army sent for them.

* * *

When the battle was over the group turned to Kagura.

"What is it Kagura?" Sango asked, now that everyone was there.

"Naraku is planning his final attack." Kagura responded, pain evident in her voice.

_She's hiding something_ Sesshomaru thought before speaking, "What else?"

"He has already started his final plan." Kagura started turning towards Kagome. "You must return home, NOW"

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Naraku revived Tsubaki using Urasue's magic and found a way to" Kagura paused, unsure of how the young miko would react.

"A WAY TO WHAT!" Kagome screamed, fear evident in her voice.

"A way to send a demon through your well. They demon should be departing shortly. You have very little time, you must go now"

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru, but before she could speak she was in his arms, his cloud had formed, and they were off. The group was closely followed by Miroku and Sango on Kirara, Kagura on her feather, Kouga running with the aid of his jewel shards and Inuyasha and Naoki running behind them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru landed long before the rest and saw that Kaede's village was ravaged. Half of the village was destroyed trying to protect the forest of Inuyasha. A villager saw them arrive and ran towards Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, the well! The demon came and attacked, Kaede is badly wounded, but the demon entered the well. He hasn't come out yet."

Kagome and Sesshomaru took off before the man had finished and landed at the well.

"This scent, it is an Inu-demon" Sesshomaru snarled out. As he assessed the situation and argued with Kagome the rest of the group arrived.

* * *

"YOU ARE NOT GOING THROUGH ALONE!" Sesshomaru bellowed, a tone that would make the strongests demons quiver in fear.

"MY FAMILY COULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" Kagome argued back, unfazed by the demon before her.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU COULD BE HURT OR KILLED AND I" Sesshomaru yelled, calming down slightly "and I won't be there to protect you."

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha interrupted. "I can go through the well, I'll protect her with my life"

"Is that satisfactory?" Kagome asked, her eyes pleading. _Please say yes, we have already wasted too much time_.

"Very well, Inuyasha do not let any harm come to her." Sesshomaru ordered, turning his attention to Kagome. "and you," He started walking forward and embracing her. "you come back to me." He pleaded as he kissed her lightly before releasing her to watch her jump through the well.

"We'll go talk to the villagers and find out what happened." Miroku stated as he, Sango and Kirara headed back to Kaede's, Sango literally dragging Kouga along. All of them praying that everyone was safe on the other side of the well.

"Sesshomaru, it'll be okay. Inuyasha won't let anything happen to Kagome" Naoki reassured the, now pacing, demon lord.

"It isn't Kagome I am worried about. Inuyasha will protect her and I taught her to protect herself well, it is her family I fear for. Humans are very fragile and if it is the demon I think it is I fear for their safety. I could never forgive myself if this happens to Kagome. It would be all my fault"

"What do you mean!" Naoki pleaded.

"The scent, I knew that I knew it and I finally placed it. It is Naro, Murai's son"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha exited the well and burst through the doors of the well hut only to pause at the sight before them.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all that issued from Kagome's mouth as she rushed forward before Inuyasha could stop her.

* * *

A/N: I know I KNOW! That is a cliffy. I am sooooooo sorry again. I will update before the end of this week, because I know that this weekend and next week will be rough, so the ending will be coming soon. Please be patient. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, and just in case you didn't see it, I wrote a new fic, PMS Happens, in honor of all my reviews! Thanks again! 


	25. Separation

A/N: I would like to thank all of my loyal readers who have read and reviewed every chapter. It makes me feel respected that I have so many people who read and love my fic.

Disclaimer: I sadly, after 24 chapters, still do not own Inuyasha.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

Love's Labour Lost Chapter 25: Separation

Kagome ran forward, tears staining her cheeks as she unsheathed her kodachi. Forgetting all training and simply feeding off her fear, she lashed out at Naro, still a good 10 ft from him. The kodachi, acting as if on its own, formed into a whip that was similar to Sesshomaru's, except a purifying whip, and lashed out at Naro.

"Wh-what just happened?" Kagome's grandfather asked as Souta and Kagome's mother helped him up.

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed forward to guard her family from Naro.

* * *

(Moments earlier)

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed out of the well house to take in the sight before them.

Naro was toying wither her family. They were fleeing from him whine her grandfather fell and Naro took this opportunity to strike.

Naro was a tall muscular figure of equal height to Sesshomaru. He had long black hair that was braided and reached down to his mid-back. He had cold, dark sinister eyes like Naraku, and a sadistic smile that would make the feint of heart quiver in fear.

When Kagome's grandfather fell, Naro rushed forward and stalked over her grandfather with his claws extended to strike. It was that moment that Kagome rushed forward.

* * *

"You bastard" Kagome snarled, shocking Inuyasha and her family. "You will pay for even thinking of hurting them." she threatened. Flicking her wrist she reformed her whip. "I will purify your sorry ass to hell, then you can see your pathetic father again" (Sorry for the OOCness but he did almost just kill her family, it is about time she got some balls )

"KAGOME ENOUGH!" Inuyasha barked, worried about her personality change.

Using this distraction, Naro ran to the well hut and disappeared through the well, Inuyasha and Kagome fast on his heels.

"Kagome! Don't go it's too dangerous" Her mother pleaded.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll be back" and with that they were gone.

* * *

When they landed, Inuyasha jumped up out of the well with Kagome in his arms.

"Release him" Kagome demanded to Sesshomaru as she stepped out of Inuyasha's grasp.

Naro was dangling by the neck with Sesshomaru's poison claws digging into his neck.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome pleaded, drawing the red tint from his eyes. "He tried to kill my family, I will dispose of him" Kagome informed.

Sesshomaru released him as Kagome stepped up.

"I'm normally a peaceful person, but for threatening my family, you will pay" Kagome murmured.

She flicked her wrist and formed the whip again, striking Naro in the back. As the whip pierced his skin, and started to purify his skin in the region, Naro jumped up and tried to flee. Kagome, unflinchingly, drew an arrow on her bow and shot him dead in the back, purifying him on contact. As Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naoki walked forward they noticed a glimmer in the grass.

When they approached they noticed it was a small charm on a bracelet.

"So that is how he got through the well" Inuyasha mumbled, leaning down to pick up the bracelet.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Kagome yelled, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. "It is full of dark magic, it would destroy you on contact" she reached down and the moment her skin contacted the beads the curse was removed. "The curse to hurt you has been removed now" she spoke, turning towards Sesshomaru, "but it should still have the spell to get through the well". Handing the bracelet to Sesshomaru she began again "Take it, I want you to come through with me now. I want my family to know I have a guardian better than they could have ever asked for"

"Very well. It would be nice to see your world" Sesshomaru responded, taking the bracelet and slipping it over his hand.

The two walked together towards the well when Kagome stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha and Naoki, "Could you two go tell the rest that everything is safe now? Besides I think you have a lot to talk about yourselves" Kagome asked winking at them for her other comment, before she and Sesshomaru disappeared into the well.

* * *

"What did she mean by that?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at a very betrayed Naoki.

"Nothing, we should go tell the others" Naoki avoided walking past Inuyasha, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Naoki, you can talk to me. We've known each other forever. I know I haven't been there for you, but I'm not going to leave this time. Sesshomaru has invited me to come stay at the castle with him. So that the family can be together again, and I think I just might take him up on that offer" Inuyasha told Naoki, releasing her arm as she turned to look at him.

"Really?" Naoki asked in disbelief, her excitement dwindling as she added "You're coming to look after Kagome aren't you?"

"Kagome isn't the only thing keeping me there Naoki, I missed you too. Besides, I was wrong about Sesshomaru. My place is there in the Western Lands, as father wanted."

"That's good to know." Naoki simply smiled as she stared up at Inuyasha

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha asked, nervous under her gaze, but instead of answering him, she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

"Mom? Grandpa? Souta?" Kagome called out when she and Sesshomaru entered her house.

Her family came running down the hall and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME GET OVER HERE!" Her mother wailed

"What's wrong?"

"Get away from that THING!"

"Mom! It's okay, calm down. This is Inuyasha's brother" Kagome pleaded as she tried to calm her family.

"HIS BROTHER?" Souta yelled, "YOU MEAN THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU AND INUYASHA BEFORE!"

"It's not like that! I was wrong. He was trying to make Inuyasha stronger, to protect him. I just was stubborn and got in the way. He's really a good guy. I trust him" Kagome rambled out, trying to calm her family.

Seeing how it really wasn't working she tried the only thing she had left, she whirled around and pulled Sesshomaru down into a kiss. Her family gawked at Kagome, who was currently attached, to what they thought was an evil monster, at the lips. They watched as her arms snaked around his neck and his arms around her waist. Then the two broke apart and Kagome turned around to face her family, still in Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Not only that," Kagome started, bringing them out of their shock "but I love him".

With that declaration, not only was her family shocked and taken aback, but she felt Sesshomaru's quick intake of breath as well. Afraid she scared him she whirled around.

"I didn't want you to find out like that. It's just I need them to trust you. It killed me when they called you 'thing'. I need them to see the you I see." Kagome pleaded. Seeing no change she was about to continue rambling when Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in another kiss. When they released Sesshomaru stared down into her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru, loves you as well"

"Well, then." Her grandfather interrupted, "That changes everything. Come in, come in my boy." He energetically brushed Sesshomaru into the living area.

"Kagome," Her mother started, once Sesshomaru was in the other room.

"It's fine mom. I know what I'm doing."

"I know dear, but how did he get here?"

"Oh that, there is a charm on his wrist that allows him to travel back and forth through the well. I hope to learn how to make more so I can bring the others back and take you too see his home"

"Kagome, Mom" Souta whined, dragging the girls into the other room.

"So tell me," Kagome's mother started, "How did you two hook up?"

"Well, I healed this young girl who is his charge from an illness and well, he brought me back to life."

"HE WHAT? WAIT YOU DIED!" Her mother wailed before she passed out.

"Mom!" Souta and Kagome yelled in unison.

* * *

Naoki pulled away from Inuyasha as she looked away, afraid of what she'd see in his eyes. To her surprise, Inuyasha gently grabbed her face and kissed her again. When they separated Naoki's shocked eyes met with Inuyasha's calm ones as he embraced her.

"Sesshomaru was right." Inuyasha mumbled.

"How's that?" Naoki asked, slightly confused.

"He said I'd chosen my mate without even knowing it"

Naoki could only gasp as she heard this and tears began to stream down her face. Inuyasha smelling her tears pulled away to look at her, afraid he had said something wrong.

"Please don't cry" He begged

"I'm sorry. I just, did I hear you right?"

"You don't have to be if you don't want to!" Inuyasha answered immediately, but Naoki calmed his fears by embracing again and in the place of crying, she was laughing.

"No you baka, I want to be your mate. I just couldn't believe I heard you right."

"I love you Naoki"

"I love you too Inuyasha"

The two separated as they started back towards Kaede's village, walking hand in hand.

* * *

After Kagome had calmed her mom and they explained the whole story, the two returned back through the well, promising to return immediately. Upon arrival to Kaede's and the realization that now there were three couples, the girls began laughing like crazy, slightly scaring their poor boys.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kaede whispered, breaking the laughter.

"Kaede! Get back to bed!" Sango ordered, running to help the old woman.

"No I must tell Lord Sesshomaru what Naro said."

"What is it Lady Kaede?" Sesshomaru asked, being respectful of the elderly priestess.

"So polite, unlike another demon I know" Kaede responded, glaring at Inuyasha. "Naro spoke of revenge. He said that even if he failed, he would not be the last. There are others who would seek out and aid Naraku."

"Dammit. Kagome, I must return home. There is much unrest I must settle."

"But, I can't go with you. I promised my mother I'd return home and stay for a little while." Kagome responded, sadness tinting her voice.

"Inuyasha, I must ask you a favor" Sesshomaru stated, turning towards his brother. "Seeing as you and I are the only ones who can pass through the well for now, please stay here and protect her."  
"You didn't need to ask me to do that, I would have anyway. She is my best friend, and I guess my sister-to-be. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, but you must promise to look after Naoki as well." Inuyasha responded.

"I have thus far haven't I?" Sesshomaru responded, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Okay, stop it!" Kagome yelled, as everyone turned to look at her. "You're getting along too well. Souta and I don't even get along this way and we haven't spent most of our lives trying to kill each other." She finished, slightly exhausted.

"Very well, would you rather me try to kill him?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"No" Kagome pouted as Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"I will come back for you as soon as everything is settled." Sesshomaru promised as he held out a pendant to her, "Take this. It is my symbol. All demons will be wary of harming you now that I have declared you as mine. If you are ever in danger, call upon it and I will be by your side in a heartbeat" He promised as he kissed her cheek.

Kagome took the pendant as she examined it. It was a silver dog, that was positioned so that it was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"How fitting" She giggled as she placed the chain around her neck. "Tell Shippo and Rin that I'll be home soon"

"Home. I like that. I'll be sure to tell them." Sesshomaru responded as he embraced her one last time.

Meanwhile on the other side of the group, another couple was saying its goodbyes.

"I'll be home soon Naoki, keep an eye on my pig-headed brother for me." Inuyasha promised as he hugged her.

"Who's the pig-headed one again?" Naoki joked

"Oh shut up."

"You better come home. You've been gone too long as it is."

"I know. I promise I'll be home soon, and I'll come in one piece."  
"Good and keep my sister in once piece too." Naoki requested tightening her hold on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled away and leaned down to kiss her one last time as the two couples stepped away from each other. Naoki approached Sesshomaru, as Kagome backed away to stand by Inuyasha. As the cloud formed at their feet Sesshomaru and Naoki called out one last goodbye.

"I love you."

End

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! There will be a sequel, but I told you I was going to keep this fic true to its title. I want to thank you all again for reviewing and for liking my fic. You have inspired me to write as much as I did and to not want to stop writing. I felt if I did I would be abandoning you so, I hope you like Gundam Wing and Cowboy Bebop because my next two fics I will start will be for those animes. Never fear, I will start the sequel as well. So I will have three fics going at once, but it'll be okay. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
